The God Army PROLOG
by VanHunhan2
Summary: Satu kesalahan kecil dan segalanya berubah. Tak ada lagi cinta, tak ada kata sayang, tak ada panggilan lembut. Hanya ada dendam tak berujung. Padahal mereka harus menghadapi takdir mereka bersama. /HUNHAN KAISOO KRISTAO CHENMIN SULAY CHANBAEK /sibum, kyumin, 2min/ PornFict/Mature Content/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Author : VanHunhan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action.

Pair : Sehun x Luhan, Kris x Tao, Kai x D.O, Suho x Lay, Chen x Xiumin, Chanyeol x Baekhyun.

Disclaimer : Hunhan belong to God and theirself. I just owned this fic. Hunhan Is REAL !

Warning : OOC | Death Character | Boys Love | Typo(s) | Alternative Universe | etc.

_Ini hanya fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan atau keanehan yang tidak diinginkan, saya minta maaf. Nama dari member, tempat,waktu, dan keterangan lainnya MURNI berasal dari ide saya._

: _Saints_ = Suruhan para Dewa. Menyerupai butler dan bodyguard.

: _Sprinter_ = Markas pasukan White Army

: _Xexos_ = Markas pasukan Black Army

: _Miner_ = Malam perayaan kemenangan para pasukan. Juga ditandai dengan wanita atau male pregnant yang diambil para prajurit yang naik level untuk melakukan persetubuhan.

: _Genova _= Sebutan untuk wanita dan male pregnant pada malam Miner

: _Pyramid atas_ = waktu bumi a.m

: _Pyramid bawah_ = waktu bumi p.m

**DONT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ. YOU HEARD ME.**

**DONT COPAS, DONT PLAGIARISM, DONT BASH !**

...= ^ THE GOD ARMY ^ =...

_For the Power, Love and Revenge._

EXO Planet. Satu dari sekian planit di galaksi yang berpenghuni layaknya Bumi. Perbedaan antara keduanya, adalah dimana orang-orang dibumi hidup bahagia, berdamai, dan saling mengasihi.

Kebalikan dari situasi yang terjadi di planet ini. Perang. Satu kata melambangkan planet ini berada diambang kehancuran. Para prajurit dan kaum budak saling beradu pedang dan menumpahkan darah.

Sementara para kaum tertinggi, kaum dewa sedang asyik berpesta ria dan bercinta. Satu sentuhan dibayar dengan 100 nyawa terbunuh.

Satu-satunya kebijakan yang mereka berikan; Yang terkuat akan ditinggikan. Sementara yang lemah mati sia-sia.

Suatu hari dimana para dewa sedang menyelenggarakan pertemu guna membicarakan tentang pasukan tentara Istana.

"Kita harus membentuk pasukan tentara yang baru. Pasokan wanita dan male pregnant sudah menipis terbunuh dalam perang." tutur Galica Siwon.

"Persediaan makanan diplanet ini juga semakin menipis. Perkiraanku , tidak sampai tiga tahun ke depan. Para armada perang akan mati dan kita akan kehilangan pertahanan untuk melawan para Titan." pernyataan Vincenius Hyukjae membuat dewa lainnya merubah raut wajah panik.

Suasana menjadi riuh dengan bisikan-bisikan para dewa diruangan itu. Semuanya menyampaikan pendapat pada dewa disebelahnya, kecuali satu. Dewa yang duduk paling depan di kursi tahta menandakan statusnya melebihi siapapun diruangan itu. Dia hanya duduk diam mengamati permasalahan yang seharusnya ditanggapi dengan serius.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan." tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah Sang Agung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kuperintahkan Magneto Kyuhyun untuk mengambil 12 prajurit khusus. 6 dari armada dan sisanya dari male pregnant. Kita akan membuat pasukan dibumi." kata SooMan, Sang Agung.

Sontak para dewa membelalakan matanya tak percaya dari perintah dewa tertinggi. Memerintahkan untuk memilih prajurit khusus dan membuat pasukan dibumi ?! Sungguh mereka tak mengerti jalan pikiran atasan mereka itu. Semua penghuni jagat raya pun tahu, penghuni planet satu tidak bisa membuat ikatan dengan penghuni planet lainnya. Penyimpangan hukum alam.

"Tuanku yang agung, bagaimana bisa kita membuat ikatan dengan makhluk bumi ? Itu menentang dari batas kita." sahut Karesius Kangin.

"Siapa bilang kita akan membuat ikatan! Kita akan melakukannya secara tertutup dan bungkam." balas SooMan tenang. Posisinya berganti menjadi memangku dagu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun , jika sampai makhluk bumi itu tahu. Kita akan kena imbasnya. Perang akan terjadi. Bahkan dengan persediaan gencatan senjata, kita tidak akan mampu melawan makhluk bumi" tukas Kristanius Sungmin.

"Tidak akan ada perang antar bumi dan planet kita. Aku sudah memikirkannya.

Sooman memberi jeda, memandang intens para bawahannya lalu berkata

-Aku akan memberi mereka kekuatan disertai iblis. Dan mereka akan kulemparkan ke bumi." Kekagetan mereka bertambah. Beberapa mulai menggeram.

"Meskipun makhluk bumi mengejar atau bahkan berperang melawan mereka, tidak akan ada gunanya. Mereka akan kujadikan makhluk abadi. Tentang pelanggaran itu, hanya akan terlampir pada diri mereka masing-masing. Merekalah yang kubuat menentang hukum alam. Mereka juga yang akan menjadi senjata pertahanan utama kita." tambahnya mantap. Para dewa mulai menghembuskan nafas lega, sementara yang lain sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Lagipula para makhluk bumi pun tidak akan tahu mereka berasal dari planet kita. Bentuk rupa mereka sama dengan kita."

Sangat kejam, bukan ? Bukan hanya menjadi wadah sanksi si kambing hitam tapi juga sebagai peliharaan yang akan mengabdi padanya. Tidak jauh dari pengertian kata 'budak'.

"Pertemuan Gysentral sampai disini. Kembali pada kesibukan kalian dan segera laksanakan tugas Kyuhyun."

"Baik, tuanku." Setelah berlutut dan memberi hormat, dia dan para dewa lainnya lekas meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

.

"Kai, kau mau sampai kapan berada disitu? Kita harus ke hutan mencari kayu dan bahan makanan." teriak seorang namja tinggi dari seberang sungai memanggil dongsaengnya.

"Ne" jawabnya malas. Sebenarnya pergi ke hutan yang luas itu melelahkan, ditambah membawa beberapa pikulan yang dia yakin tidak akan ringan.

'Seandainya aku punya kemampuan untuk bisa berpindah tempat tanpa harus berjalan kaki' pintanya iseng. Sebut saja itu do'a seorang pemalas.

"Suho hyung kemana ?" tanya Helious Kai dalam perjalanannya dengan Kris -Ivander Kris-.

"Dia sedang mengurus persediaan senjata kita. Menggantikan tugasmu karena kau terus melamun tidak jelas dipinggir sungai." sindir Kris. Sangat dibenarkan perkataan Kris. Itulah yang dikerjakan Kai selama seminggu terakhir, sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan tugasnya. Kai memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Maaf diterima. Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kau lamunkan ?" tanya Kris menghidupkan suasana. Mungkin bisa mengusir rasa lelah karena beban dibahu kedua namja bersaudara itu.

"Ani. Hanya mencari ketenangan. Aku sudah bosan hidup ditengah peperangan." Kai mendengus pelan. Seolah-olah beban dibahunya bertambah berat memikirkan keadaan planetnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Planet kita hidup dengan berperang. Jika kita tidak melawan, maka kita yang mati. Tenanglah, mungkin saat kita diangkat menjadi salah satu kaum *petinggi*, kita tidak akan perlu berperang lagi. Melainkan menjadi pasukan armada para dewa." ujar Kris memberi semangat.

"Ne, karena hyung dan Chanyeol hyung sudah termasuk didalamnya." ejeknya bercanda.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurangajar" dan Kai pun meringis karena mendapat jitakan gratis dari sang hyung.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan dihutan itu, tiba-tiba Kris berhenti membuat Kai ikut menghentikan kegiatan berjalan mereka. Kris terdiam sementara Kai bingung. Dia mencoba mengikuti arah mata Kris. Wow, para male pregnant dan beberapa wanita dalam keadaanterluka berada dihutan belantara. Seharusnya mereka berada di camp khusus, bukan disini.

Kris mencoba mendekat, mengambil beberapa langkah dengan pelan tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Kai mengikuti langkah Kris. Mencapai jarak kurang lebih 5 meter, para male pregnant dan wanita mulai ketakutan dan siaga.

.

Seorang namja sedang menyusuri hutan dengan langkah tertatih. Sedikit memar dikakinya membuatnya sulit berjalan. Ok, mungkin cukup parah. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari tanaman sebagai obat penawar. Dia melihat sekelilingnya berusaha mengenali tanaman-tanaman yang bisa bermanfaat untuk dibawa pulang. Beberapa helai daun tanaman berada digenggamannya dan ia mulai berbalik arah.

Laverneus Lay namanya. Salah satu dari daftar namja yang bisa memproduksi keturunan pada tubuhnya. Terjebak dalam peperangan dimulai dari umurnya masih 5 tahun. Setidaknya itulah yang diingatnya sebelum mengetahui bahwa planetnya sudah melakukan perang jauh sebelum dirinya lahir. Bersyukur diumurnya yang ke 10, dia bertemu dengan lima orang namja lainnya yang bernasib sama dengannya. Sama-sama mempunyai rahim.

Mereka hidup berdampingan didalam sebuah camp yang dikhususkan oleh para dewa sudah sekitar 7 tahun. Dalam camp itu, mereka tidak hanya di lindungi, tapi mereka juga dilatih untuk memiliki daya tarik.

Lay termasuk dalam golongan para penyembuh. Dia di didik untuk kegiatan mengobati dan merawat para namja yang terluka dalam perang. Semua yang berada dicamp begitu, bahkan ada beberapa jenis golongan. Salah satu temannya Frosis Xiumin dan Farian Sylendio termasuk pada golongan para chef, orang-orang yang mengurus perlengkapan dan kebutuhan konsumsi. Leonora Baekhyun masuk pada golongan prostitusi. Terlalu vulgar ? Tentu saja tidak. Ini bukan dibumi, melainkan planet yang khas dengan aroma darah dan bunyi besi yang beradu.

Primavera Luhan bergabung dengan para gipsin. Orang-orang yang menemukan dan membuat hal-hal baru yang bermanfaat untuk dijadikan persembahan para dewa. Dari perlengkapan perang sampai yang berbau teknologi. Satu lagi si kecil Sonneschein Tao. Didalam tubuhnya, rahim Tao belum siap dibuahi. Jadi dia belum bisa masuk kedalam golongan-golongan tadi. Tapi dia berencana akan masuk dalam kaum Flannery. Kaum yang mempelajari tentang ilmu pertahanan diri.

Dan kini, camp itu hancur karena bom salah tembak yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk wilayah sebelah. Tak banyak yang bisa bertahan dari serangan itu, kurang lebih hanya seperempat. Beruntunglah Lay dan kelima sahabatnya hanya terluka dan tidak menyebabkan kematian.

.

"Apa yang kau dapat Lay ?" tanya Luhan saat Lay tiba.

"Tidak banyak. Berapa yang selamat ?"

"Hanya seperempat. Tao, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Masalahnya Dio terluka parah. Lututnya robek."

Lay dan Luhan merasa iba dengan Dio yang kesakitan sambil memedang belakang lututnya.

"Jaga dia. Aku akan mengambil perlengkapan dari camp. Mungkin ada yang bisa digunakan untuk mengobatinya"

'Oh Tuanku Yang Agung, tolong selamatkan temanku.' batin Lay.

"Permisi. Bukankah kalian seharusnya berada dicamp ?" sebuah suara berat langsung membuyarkan lamunan Lay. Dilihatnya Tao langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh langsingnya.

"Sudah hancur, karena bom salah tembak. Para Saint akan kesini sebentar lagi." jawab Lay.

"Temanmu terluka." ucap Kai melihat Dio berada tak jauh didepannya. Dia membungkuk.

"Kau tak apa ?" Kai membuka pelan beberapa helai daun yang menjadi plester luka Dio.

"Lukanya cukup dalam. Kita harus mengobatinya segera. Mungkin healthy box dimarkas bisa menolongnya." bisiknya pada Kris -yang sedari tadi tak melepas pandangannya pada seorang namja kecil bermata yang berada dibalik punggung Lay-. Lay yang masih mampu mendengar bisikan Kai langsung menolak.

"Tidak perlu. Temanku akan mengambil beberapa peralatan gipsin. Lagipula para Saint akan segera sampai."

"Dan begitu mereka sampai, temanmu sudah tak bernyawa." kini Kris yang melanjutkan pernyataan Lay. Kris hanya ingin menolong mereka bukan ? -yah, selain dirinya ingin mendekati namja bermata panda tadi-

"Jangan takut. Kami berada di level 3 dan berstatus White Army." Kalian bingung ? Oh baiklah akan kujelaskan. Para persenjataan perang dibagi menjadi dua tim. White and Black Army. White Army disiapkan untuk menjadi armada pasukan biasa. Sedangkan Black Army disiapkan untuk menjadi pasukan armada para dewa. Para namja yang termasuk pada Black Army tergolong kasar, suka merendahkan, dan semena-mena, bahkan pada para genova. Berbanding 180 derajat dengan White Army yang tergolong lembut namun tegas dalam peperangan.

Black dan White Army akan berperang untuk meningkatkan level masing-masing. Untuk level pertama, seorang prajurit White Army harus mengalahkan 10 prajurit Black Army untuk naik ke level selanjutnya. Begitupun pada Black Army. Poin menjadi 10 kali lipat setiap lanjut ke level selanjutnya. Terus menerus sampai mencapai level 5, dimana prajurit tersebut akan menyandang gelar sebagai salah satu kaum petinggi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain ?"

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah temanmu. Lukanya bukan hanya sekedar goresan kecil seperti kau dan yang lain."

"Benar, hyung. Dio hyung sepertinya sangat kesakitan." Tao yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Lay, membenarkan ucapan Kai. Membuat Lay hanya bisa pasrah mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baekhyun panggil Luhan. Xiumin bantu aku membopong Dio- hei apa yang ka-..." belum selesai Lay berkata, Kai langsung menggendong Dio -yang sudah pingsang semenjak mereka datang- ala bridal.

"Biar ku bantu. Dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti itu, kalian tidak akan mampu menggendongnya." lagi-lagi ucapan Kai membuat Lay menghembuskan napas berat. Toh memang benar apa yang dibilangnya. Selain itu Lay masih merasa sedikit sakit pada kaki kirinya.

"Huh, baiklah. Tao tetap bersamaku dan Xiumin hyung." Tao mengangguk dan segera memegang erat tangan Lay.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Sprinter, tak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya bungkam. Kris dan Kai tetap berkosentrasi pada daerah sekitar, berjaga-jaga jika mereka bertemu dengan prajurit Black Army. Beruntunglah itu tidak terjadi sampai mereka tiba di Sprinter.

Para prajurit yang berlatih langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya sambil memandang takjub pada 'bawaan' Kris dan Kai. Beberapa melemparkan senyum lembut.

"Ivander! Gysentral tertunda karena kau menghilang satu jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau membawa male pregnant kemari ?" Suho langsung menyodorkan amarahnya begitu Kris sampai pada tenda kelompoknya -Oberion Suho, Helious Kai, Scorpion Chen, Kaleo Sehun, Calixto Chanyeol, ditambah dirinya-.

"Suruh Healer Taemin kesini. Salah satu dari mereka terluka cukup parah dan siapkan makanan untuk mereka. Gysentral ditunda sampai fajar besok." titahnya. Namun tak ada pergerakan dari Suho. Kris mengikuti arah mata Suho. Begitu rupanya, terpesona pada namja cantik yang memimpin tadi.

"Ehem.." deheman keras Kris, cukup mengagetkan Suho yang nyengir tak jelas.

"Perayaan Miner masih lama. Kau bahkan sudah ingin memilih genova mu nanti?" sindirnya membuat Suho mati kutu dan langsung beranjak keluar tenda.

.

Meanwhile, salah satu diruangan istana salah satu dewa terasa begitu panas dengan adegan dua orang dewa bercinta.

"Aaah.." desahan panjang menandakan bahwa hubungan kopulasi berakhir. Kedua namja itu terengah-engah terus menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin. Namja yang bertindak sebagai seme beralih kesamping sang uke dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Jujur saja, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sang agung. Hasil rapat tadi jauh dari yang kubayangkan. Resikonya terlalu besar." ucap Mercury Sungmin, dewa yang sejak tiga bulan lalu sah menjadi istri dari Magneto Kyuhyun.

"Aku pun tak mengerti dengan pak tua itu. Tapi aku yakin, apapun perintahnya akan selalu menguntungkan para dewa. Selicik apapun caranya." jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kepala Sungmin pelan.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan 12 orang itu ?"

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah menetapkan tujuanku. Sejam lagi saint akan turun ke camp dikawasan 12. Aku akan ikut memimpin mereka. Lagipula ada sprinter yang tak jauh dari camp itu."

.

Dio mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk membiasakan retinanya dengan cahay lampu.

"Dimana ini ?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Ini lebih mirip saat dia bangun setelah malam Miner.

"Kau sudah bangun yah. Aku membawakan makanan untukmu." ucap Kai yang baru saja masuk kedalam tenda.

"Kenapa aku disini ? Dimana teman-temanku ?"

"Kau terluka tadi. Aku yang membawamu dan teman-temanmu ke Sprinter ini. Teman-temanmu ada ditenda utama, sedang makan malam bersama prajurit." jelasnya. Kai berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan.

"Apa ini sudah hari Miner ?" tanya Dio lagi. Sungguh dia masih bingung mengkalkulasikan keadaan dirinya berada ditempat itu. Walaupun semuanya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa yang dijelaskan benar adanya.

"Tidak, ini belum malam Miner. Tenanglah. Aku tidak menyentuhmu kok." Dio bersorak dalam hati. Dia masih trauma saat terakhir dia menjadi genova salah satu prajurit Black Army. Malam yang menyakitkan dan menyiksa.

"Makanlah. Aku akan menemanimu." ucap Kai tersenyum lembut pada Dio. Sebenarnya dari pertama kali dia melihat Dio, dia sudah terpesona dengan namja itu. Mata besar bulat dengan orbs hitam kelam, tubuhnya yang ramping dan ringan, kulit putih pucat, dihiasi dengan bibir merah ranum dan tebal. Benar-benar sangat menggoda iman.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya kemudian memulai acara makannya dengan lahap. Dia sudah sangat lapar karena perutnya belum diisi dari pagi. Wajahnya memerah saat dia mencuri pandang pada Kai yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku makan tergesa-gesa. Hanya saja, dari tadi pagi aku belum makan." lirihnya menunduk malu. Malu karena tidak sepantasnya bersikap tidak sopan pada penolongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah, aku senang melihatmu makan seperti itu. Sangat lucu." tutur Kai melempar senyum lembut dan mengacak pelan rambut Dio

"Oh ya, namaku Kai. Helious Kai. Kau ?"

"Farian Sylendio"

"Sylendio.. Nama yang indah." Dio tersipu malu oleh pujian Kai. Sementara Kai harus meredam nafsunya untuk tidak menyetubuhi namja manis didepannya. Bagaimanapun mereka memiliki etika di Sprinter.

Dan sepertinya kedua namja yang saling jatuh cinta itu, mulai berinteraksi memahami satu sama lain.

.

Waktu mulai menunjukan pyramid ke-2 atas. Para pasukan Sprinter sudah memulai mengemasi perlengkapan armor mereka karena mereka akan memulai pada saat Matahari bercahaya (pyramid ke-3 atas).

Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tak terkecuali Luhan dan adik-adiknya.

Lay dan Luhan sibuk membantu menyiapkan perbekalan untu para Sprinter, Tao yang ikut membantu mengurusi kelompok Kris -atau hanya Kris?- karena Kris meminta bantuannya dari semalam, adapun Xiumin mengejar Chen karena Chen tak berhenti memanggilnya pendek-.- . Baekhyun? Entahlah sejak pagi tadi dia sudah menghilang bersama Chanyeol.

Sementara Dio, dia hanya memandang Kai yang sibuk keluar masuk tenda. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena memang luka ditubuhnya masih perih. Mencoba membantu akan menambah menghambat Kai bukan. Dio perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Gwaenchana ? Adakah yang sakit ?" tanya Kai posesif. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela harus meninggalkan Dio. Melihat para Sprinter lain yang mengincar Dio, membuatnya harus menahan amarah untuk tidak mencongkel mata-mata itu.

"Ne. Mian, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Dio menunduk menyesal. Kai mendekatinya dan ikut duduk disebelah ranjang.

"Gwaenchana. Kau memang seharusnya istirahat. Lagipula aku tak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah. " Kai mengacak rambut Dio membuatnya tersipu. Hening sesaat.

"Kai..."

"Ne ?"

Dio menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan "Selamat berjuang. Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan pasukan Black Army."

Kai tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata bulat bak kelamnya malam. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya. Dio diam mematung tapi dengan segera menutup matanya. Dalam hitungan detik, ciiuman lembut dan penuh cinta itu akhirnya terlepas. Kai menempelkan jidatnya pada jidat Dio sambil terus menatap mata namja manis itu. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Dio.

"Ne. Araseo. Untukmu. Aku akan menang untukmu." ungkapnya dengan nada setengah berbisik tapi dapat didengar jelas oleh Dio.

.

"Kris sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus. Ayo pakai sabukmu. Perbekalan sudah ku taruh didalam tas"

Begitulah nasib Kris pagi ini. Mulai dari subuh, Tao tak henti-hentinya mengeluh. Jelas saja, Tao sudah mondar-mandir mengurusi perlengkapannya, Kris malah asyik berguling ditempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak sedang tidur Tao." jawab Kris sambil menaruh lengannya dibelakang kepala.

"Ya! Kalau kau memang tidak tidur, kenapa kau membiarkanku mengurusi semuanya."

"Karena aku senang melihatmu sibuk seperti ini." Tao memutar matanya kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang hampir selesai.

"Nah. Selesai." ucapnya riang.

'Tadi marah-marah, sekarang seperti anak kecil. Dasar aneh.' Kris membatin dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Tao.

"Kris, apa kau akan kembali ?" tiba-tiba Tao bertanya serius. Ia takut Kris tidak akan kembali. Sejak tadi malam, dia sudah dianggap pantas menjadi genova. Tao takut seseorang yang akan dilayani nya nanti adalah dari pasukan Black Army.

"ehh ?" Tao merasa ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya dari belakang. Bahunya juga terasa sedikit berat karena sandaran dagu .

"Tergantung. Apa kau akan merindukanku ?" goda Kris. Tao diam tak bergeming. Kemudain Kris membalik tubuh Tao untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Tao tidak memandang Kris. Arah matanya tertuju pada lantai namun hanya sesaat karena sebuah jari mengangkat dagunya.

"Dengar Tao. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan kembali. Aku pasti kembali untukmu." katanKris lembut lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Tao. Kris menyudahi kecupannya membuat Tao sedikit kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kau siapkan tubuhmu untuk perayaan miner nanti." bisiknya pelan membuat Tao bersemburat merah.

.

"Chanyeol~aa aku lelah. Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana ?" gerutu Baekhyun mulai tidak tahan karena berjalan cukup jauh.

"Kau diamlah. Kita hampir sampai." ucap Chanyeol dengan eyesmilenya menenangkan Baekhyun. "Ah itu dia."

Baekhyun melihat sebuah rumah. Rumah yang tidak terlalu megah, hampir menyerupai gubuk tapi dengan desain yang menarik dan terletak diatas bukit. Ditambah dengan pohon eek disebelah rumah tersebut juga padang rumput yang luas.

"Ayo masuk." Chanyeol menarik masuk Baekhyun kedalam gubuk itu. Satu kata yang dapat Baekhyun ucapkan, indah. Ruangan yang bersih, kursi batu yang elegan, juga ukiran dinding yang menarik. Oh ada juga batu besar dan lebar yang dilapisi jerami dan beberapa helai daun lebar -menyerupai ranjang.

"Ini sangat indah." ucapnya terkagum-kagum. Rasa bahagia menghampiri Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun menyukai tempat itu.

"Kau orang pertama yang ku ajak kemari." Baekhyun yang tadinya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu, membalikkan posisinya menghadap Chanyeol. Sedikit terkejut bahwa Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dia orang yang special untuknya.

"Kenapa?" satu pertanyaan membuat Chanyeol mengendurkan senyumnya menggantikan wajah kepedihan. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang diikuti Baekhyun mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Ibuku yang menemukannya." Chanyeol mulai bercerita. "Dia sama sepertimu, seorang male pregnant. Tapi dia adalah yang tercantik yang pernah ada. Meskipun dia sedikit cerewet, dia adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki." Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Disini, tempat ini. Dia bilang ayahku yang menemukannya. Dia memberitahuku sosok ayahku. Pemimpin sprinter pertama di abad ini. Dia tidak pernah kalah dalam perang, tapi bukan berarti dia membunuh orang dengan seenaknya. Dia hanya membunuh musuhnya dalam perang. tapi dibalik itu semua dia adalah sosok yang baik hati. Sampai pada malam itu. Seorang ksatria perkasa menemukan seorang bidadari di malam Miner. Kata ibuku, dialah orang pertama yang diajak ayah kemari. Ayahku hanya pernah mencintai seseorang dan itu ibuku. Terdengar seperti gombalan, tapi itulah faktanya." Baekhyun terpana mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Sesekali kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ayahmu orang yang hebat" puji Baekhyun

"Ya. Dan aku merasa sudah berhasil menjadi seperti dirinya."kata Chanyeol mantap sambil menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali. Memangnya sudah sehebat apa dirimu?" sindir Baekhyun sebagai candaan.

"Bukan." Chanyeol memperkecil jarak antara mereka.

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah menemukan seorang bidadari, dan aku hanya akan mencintai bidadari itu." ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Keduanya bertatapan lama. Hanyut dalam ketenangan tempat itu. Sampai Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengecp bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut menutup matanya. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya saling menempel bibir. Tapi cukup untuk menyampaikan perasaan keduanya. Perasaan untuk saling memiliki, saling merindukan, saling melindungi.

.

Semuanya sudah bersiap untuk pergi berperang. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka terlihat enggan untuk beranjak. Sebut saja Kris, Suho, dan Chanyeol. Mereka masih berpamitan dengan 'bidadari' mereka. Adapun Chen mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat Xiumin. Kai masih berada ditenda untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal, walaupun sebenarnya semua sudah tahu bahwa dia kembali kedalam bukan untuk 'sesuatu' itu. Sementara Sehun, acuh tak acuh dengan mereka. Diotaknya disibukkan dengan strategi yang akan dipakainya untuk mengalahkan musuh.

"Oh Ayolah. Apa kalian akan begini terus hingga fajar lagi ?" ketus Krestanon Minho.

"Ya! Hidupmu enak karena pasanganmu selalu bersama denganmu." balas Chanyeol tak kalah ketus sambil mendekap Baekhyun.

"Aku khawatir dengan para Saint. Aku takut mereka membawa kami saat kalian tak ada. Aku taku-"

"Syhhh.." ucapan Tao terputus saat Kris menempelkan jarinya dibibir ranum itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Bila para Saint membawa kalian. Kami yang akan menjemput kalian. Percayalah" ucapnya lembut menenangkan bukan hanya hati Tao, tapi juga male pregnant lainnya.

"Lay, meskipun aku baru mengenalmu hari ini. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku akan datang melindungimu." Lay menunduk menyembunyikan senyuman yang tak bisa ditahannya.

"Sudahlah. Sana, kalian bergegas." meskipun Lay mengusirnya, Suho tahu Lay sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan karena perasaan malu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, aku berjanji" ucap Suho lagi kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecil dikening Lay.

Sementara disudut lain, Kris sedang berusaha menenangkan Tao yang ketakutan. Tao memang masih kecil dan baru menjadi genova. Kris memaklumi semua itu, menganggap bahwa itu suatu kewajaran untuk genova baru seperti Tao.

"Hei..hey. Tatap aku Tao" Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah kecil Tao. Menyuruhnya untuk mentapa matanya dalam-dalam.

"Tak apa. Tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padamu. Akan kupastikan itu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Tao mengangguk lemah. Pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ayo pergi. matahari sudah hampir tiba." ajak Sehun. Diantara teman-temannya, hanya Sehun yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak tertarik pada seseorang. Sebenarnya ada, hanya saja ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin nanti pada saat malam miner. Seseorang yang diam-diam diperhatikannya sejak Kris dan Kai membawa para male pregnant itu kemari.

Dilihatnya sekeliling, mencari sosok tersebut. Menemukannya tepat berada diseberang dirinya dengan Kris dan Tao yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Kedua mata itu bertemu, bertatapan seakan sang waktu berhenti. Sesaat kemudian Luhan -sosok itu- tersenyum manis.

DEG. Jantung Sehun berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Satu senyuman bisa merubah detakan jantungnya? Sulit dipercaya.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, menyudahi acar tatap-menatapnya dengan Luhan. Terukir senyum kecut dibibir Luhan, kecewa dengan respon yang diterimanya.

"Kajja kita bersiap." ujar Kai yang baru keluar dari tenda.

"Hei kulit gelap. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemimpin disini? Lagipula kami semua sudah siap dari tadi, dan hanya menunggumu bodoh." ketus Kris tak terima diperintah oleh Kai.

"Hehe. Maaf." ucap kai nyengir.

"Lagipula kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?" Suho bertanya.

"Karena bila 5 menit lagi kita tidak berangkat. Aku akan kembali kedalam tenda, dan kalian harus menungguku selama 2 jam." Semua yang mendengarnya hanya memutar mata mereka. Alasan konyol.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat. Pasukanku akan memimpin dibelakang. Regu lainnya mengikuti." perintah Kris mulai membentuk barisan pasukannya lalu bergerak keluar Sprinter. Meski sebelumnya dia sempat memberi flying kiss untuk Tao.

Sepeninggalan Kris dan pasukannya, Kyuhyun dan Saint turun ke daratan menemui para male pregnant yang terluka. Termasuk Lay dan saudara-saudaranya yang berada dalam Sprinter. Suatu kesempatan yang langka, karena Dewa sendiri yang menemui mereka.

"Salam kami Dewa Kyuhyun." Lay dan yang lainnya membungkuk memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Berdirilah wahai para calon genova. Ketahuilah bahwa aku datang ke daratan, bukan hanya ingin mengobati luka kalian. Melainkan membawa kalian ke istana." ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat keadaan menjadi tegang.

"Maafkan hamba, tuanku. Tapi apakah kami membuat kesalahan sehingga kami harus ke istana untuk dihukum?" tanya Luhan lembut meskipun dalam hati dia sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Kalian tidak akan dihukum. Kalian dipanggil oleh Sang Agung." keterjutan mereka bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Kehormatan terbesar bila sang Penguasa planet memanggil mereka ke istana.

"Bersiaplah. Kalian punya waktu 30 menit sebelum meninggalkan Sprinter." Lay dan lainnya memberi hormat sementara Kyuhyun berjalan ke tenda utama.

Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menuju tenda dimana Dio berada. Sedangkan Lay, Baekhyun dan Tao menyiapkan barang-barang dan perbekalan mereka.

"Hyung, menurutmu kenapa Sang Agung memanggil kita?" tanya Tao sambil memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam ransel.

"Tak tahu. Tak ada satu makhluk pun yang mengerti dengan tindakan Sang Agung. Dia bertindak sesuai kehendaknya. Syukurlah kita dipanggil bukan untuk dihukum" ucap Lay mengisi perbekalan mereka.

"Ehh, tapi apakah kau yakin kita tidak akan dihukum?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Tao dan Lay menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan memandangnya.

"Maksudku apakah mungkin Dewa Kyuhyun berbohong pada kita?"

"Tidak akan. Tidak mungkin. Seorang Dewa dilarang untuk berbohong, Baekhyun." kata Lay tenang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membantu Lay. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Lay, mereka mungkin tidak akan dihukum. Mereka mungkin dipanggil karena 'suatu' hal yang lain.

.

BADOOM DUAR DOR

Suara bom dan tembakan membahana disuatu kawasan hutan. Suasana yang tadinya tenang kini menjadi tegang karena aksi pertumpahan darah tersebut. Rumput dan semak-semak sudah tak terbentuk lagi karena sentuhan kasar dari masing-masing individu yang saling adu kekuatan.

"Kai arah tenggara, Suho arah barat." Kris berteriak sambilmemegang senjatanya dan menembaki satu persatu pasukan Black Army didepannya. Kai dan Suho yang mendengar Kris langsung melemparkan bom kearah yang diperintahkan Kris. Mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok bekas rumah tua yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Chanyeol bersembunyi dari balik batu tak jauh dari mereka. Sementara Chen dan Sehun sibuk adu tembak dengan Black Army 20 meter dari arah tenggara mereka. Black Army kali ini sangat banyak. Jadi mereka setuju dengan membagi 2 regu terpisah untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

DOR DOR

"Kris jumlah pasukan kita tinggal 10 orang, sedangkan Black Army didepan kita masih sekitar 40 orang. Bagaimana ini?" Suho melapor panik. Sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk menang dengan situasi mereka sekarang.

"Apa kita alihkan pasukan Sehun kesini ?" saran Kai. Kris berpikir keras.

"Tidak. Persediaan senjata kita masih cukup untuk melawan mereka. Biarkan Sehun dan Chen, mungkin saja disana mereka lebih repot daripada kita." Kris mengambil sabuk peluru dan melilitkan ke tubuhnya. Memberi sama bagian pada Kai dan Suho.

"Masing-masing tembak 10 orang, dan bagian ini selesai." ucap Kris mantap menampilkan smirknya. Mereka bertiga bersandar pada tembok itu, menarik nafas panjang lalu berdiri dan mulai menembak lawan. Kai mulai menembak bagian barat, Suho di timur membantu Chanyeol sementara Kris ke tengah. Berpencar bergabung dengan teman satu regu mereka.

DOR

"Argh.." Teman disebelah Kris meringgis karena terkena tembakan dibagian dadanya. Tanpa menghiraukannya Kris menembaki 3 orang sekaligus dan kembali berlindung dibalik batu. Memeriksa temannya yang ternyata sudah mati. Membuat amarahnya membludak. Kembali dia berdiri dan menembaki 2 orang lagi kemudian menunduk.

.

Sesibuknya regu Kris, tak kalah sibuknya dengan regu Sehun dan Chen. Mereka dihadapi dengan berbagai macam bom -yang untungnya bom tersebut banyak yang meleset. Jumlah pasukannya tinggal 5 orang lagi termasuk dirinya dan Chen. Membuat keadaan semakin tegang.

"Menyerahlah. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami." teriak salah satu Black Army. Hening, tak ada suara. Sehun berpikir keras. 'Tak ada cara lain.'

"Hei Black Army. Apa kalian yakin kalian yang terkuat?" teriak Sehun tetap bersembunyi.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chen bertambah panik.

"Tenanglah, aku punya ide."

"Tentu. Lihatlah, pasukanmu tinggal seberapa. Sudah terbukti bahwa kami lah yang terkuat." balas salah satu Black Army tadi.

"Ya karena kalian menang dengan menggunakan senjata. Bukan karena kekuatan kalian." ucapan Sehun membuat Kibum -Sang pemimpin- bungkam.

"Lalu bagaimana supaya kau percaya kalau kami ini yang terkuat?"

"Adu kekuatan denganku. Tanpa senjata apapun."

"Setuju." Sepertinya Kibum telah termakan omongan Sehun. Dia segera menyetujui permintaan Sehun kemudian membuang senjatanya ke depan. Sementara Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa memegang senjata. Keduanya maju sampai hanya berjarak satu meter diantara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau berdoa pada ayahku untuk melindungimu. Hahaha" ucap Kibum tertawa meremehkan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi ocehannya.

"Aku tak perlu berdoa untuk mengalahkanmu, Almighty Kibum. Aku yakin pasti ayahmu tahu kalau dirimu lemah. Makanya kau dilempar ke daratan" ucapnya sinis.

"Diam kau. BUGH" Kibum langsung mendaratkan satu pukulan ke pipi kanan Sehun membuat Sehun terjatuh ke tanah. Bisa dirasakannya pipinya menegang dan bengkak. Kemudian dia kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ayo kita mulai."

.

DOR.

"uaarg.." satu ringisan dari pasukan Black Army ditandai dengan kesudahan Kris, Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol dalam menghadapi musuhnya. Berkat kerja sama mereka, akhirnya pasukan lawan bisa dikalahkan.

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang ayo kita bantu Sehun dan Chen, perasaanku tidak enak." ujar Kris. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat menyebutkan nama Sehun.

"Baiklah, biar aku dan Suho hyung yang akan tinggal membantu yang lain yang terluka." saran Chanyeol lalu menyuruh Kris dan Kai pergi.

"Kuharap Sehun baik-baik saja." kata Suho pelan lalu lekas membantu teman-temannya yang terluka.

.

Pertarungan antara Kibum dan Sehun semakin sengit. Tiap pasukan menyemangati jagoannya masing-masing. Tak jarang salah satunya mendapat bogem mentah, membuat pasukan lawan menyoraki meremehkan.

BUGH. Satu lagi bogem mentah pada perut Sehun untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Perutnya sudah sangat keram saking sakitnya menerima pukulan dari Kibum. Belum lagi bagian punggung dan wajahnya serasa ada yang retak. Kekuatan keturunan dewa memang tak bisa diragukan.

"Sudah menyerah? Oh Ayolah bahkan aku belum merasa kesakitan" Kibum berkata seakan mencemooh Sehun yang sudah tersungkur. Saat Sehun bangkit berdiri, Kibum sudah memberinya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi hingga Sehun kembali terjatuh.

"Huh, ini tidak menarik. Baiklah aku akan mengakhirinya. Lagipula aku masih harus melihat tim sebelah. Setelah itu, nanti malam aku akan menikmati para genova. Eum, siapa namanya yah?" Kibum mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kepalanya dengan telunjuk pose berpikir. "Ahh Luhan." Sehun langsung menatap tajam kearah Kibum ketika mendengar nama Luhan.

"Ahh.. Aku merindukan tubuhnya. Sayang waktu itu aku harus dipanggil ayah." ucap Kibum sinis. Sehun lekas berdiri masih menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

"Kenapa?... Apa kau.. tertarik dengannya?" kata Kibum mengira-ngira. Perkiraan yang tepat.

"Ahh.. Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya sedikit bermain dengannya." Kibum menampilkan smirknya memanasi Sehun.

"Kau tahu tubuhnya sangat indah. Seperti porselen, tanpa bekas luka atau memar. Aku tak suka! Makanya ku buat.. sedikit ukiran." Satu langkah maju.

"Aku mengukir tanda kebiruan hampir diseluruh leher dan dadanya. Bahunya kugigiti hingga berdarah. Dan anehnya dia hanya terisak, well dia sedikit ketakutan. Tapi itu membuatku bertambah bergairah." Dua langkah. Sehun sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ku robek seluruh kain bagian bawahnya sehingga dia naked total. Dia bertambah ketakutan, tapi dia tetap diam. Mengeluarkan air mata tapi tak bersuara. Euh, sungguh menggoda. Lalu Saint datang dan bilang bahwa ayah memanggilku." Kini mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tahu jika saja ayah tak memanggilku, maka- BUGH" sebelum Kibum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu memberinya bogem mentah pada pipi kirinya.

"Cuih" Kibum meludahkan darahnya. Pukulan amat kuat dari Sehun membuat salah satu gusinya berdarah.

"Hiyaaah.." saat Kibum ingin kembali mendaratkan pukulan pada Sehun, Sehun sudah menankisnya duluan dan balik memukulnya. Satu pukulan sudah membuat Kibum mundur ke belakang. Sehun seperti mendapat kekuatannya kembali.

"Ini untuk leher dan dadanya yang kau tandai- BUGH" satu pukulan dipipi kiri Kibum.

"Ini untuk bahunya yang berdarah karena kau gigiti- BUGH" satu pukulan dipipi kanan Kibum.

"Ini untukmu yag membuatnya ketakutan- BUGH" satu pukulan diperut.

"Ini untuk air mata yang dikeluarkannya- BUGH" Sehun mengopeng kepala Kibum membuat Kibum terkapar tak berdaya.

Semua orang yang sibuk menonton pertarungan itu, tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris dan Kai. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka langsung ambil tempat tanpa dipergoki oleh Black Army. Sambil menonton pertarungan itu, diam-diam Kris telah memperhatikan tempat bom dari pasukan Black Army. Melihat lawan Sehun terkapar, Kris langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Sehun berlindung." mendengar aba-aba tersebut, Sehun langsung berguling kearah kanan berlindung dibalik batu besar.

DOR. DUAR BADABOOM

Suara ledakan dan teriakan para Black Army membahana diwilayah itu. Kris menembaki pusat bom dalam salah satu kantung besar milik Black Army. Seperti yang diduganya isinya adalah bom. Dengan begitu sisa satu orang Black Army yang masih bernapas. Sehun mendekati Kibum tak lupa mengambil senjata.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Karena kau menyentuh Luhanku- DOR." kata Sehun kemudian menembak Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan menjadi milikmu." kata Chen menggoda Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun pun tak mengerti kenapa dia menyebut Luhan sebagai miliknya. Yang dia tahu, dia tak suka saat mendengar Luhan pernah dijamah oleh orang lain.

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti malam dia menjadi milikku."

"Baiklah kukira saatnya kita kembali. Sudah hampir petang." ucap Chen kemudian memapah Sehun.

"Yah kau akan menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku"

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Annyeong ~ Vynhi balik. VanHunhan yang lama udah nggak bisa kebuka. Lupa password readers ._.v

Ini vynhi repost lagi. Dengan judul yang sama, alur sama, cast yang sama juga ^^

Next...


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Van_Hunhan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action.

Pair : Sehun x Luhan, Kris x Tao, Kai x D.O, Suho x Lay, Chen x Xiumin, Chanyeol x Baekhyun.

White army : Ivander Kris, Oberion Suho, Helious Kai, Scorpion Chen, Kaleo Sehun, Calixto Chanyeol.

Genova : Sonneschein Tao, Laverneus Lay, Farian Sylendio, Frosis Xiumin, Primavera Luhan, Leonora Baekhyun.

Disclaimer : The cast' belongs to God and their pair. I owned this fict!

Warning : Death Character | Boys Love | Typo(s) | Alternative Universe | etc.

:_ Saints_ = Suruhan para Dewa. Menyerupai butler. Terdiri dari beberapa orang.

: _Gipsin_ = Orang-orang yang menemukan dan membuat hal-hal baru yang bermanfaat untuk dijadikan persembahan para dewa

: _Miner _= Malam perayaan kemenangan para pasukan. Juga ditandai dengan wanita atau male pregnant yang diambil para prajurit yang naik level untuk melakukan persetubuhan.

: _Genova_ = Sebutan untuk wanita dan male pregnant pada malam Miner

: _Pyramid atas_ = waktu bumi a.m

: _Pyramid bawah_ = waktu bumi p.m

**DONT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ.**

**DONT COPAS, DONT PLAGIARISM, DONT BASH**_** !**_

...= ^ THE GOD ARMY ^ =...

_For the Power, Love and Revenge._

"Ahh, nyamannya." bisik Luhan saat tubuhnya masuk kedalam air hangat. Ya saat ini dia memang sedang berendam. Dari kemarin dia tak membersihkan diri, walaupun tubuhnya tak berbau. Semua male pregnant dan wanita di planet ini memang tak memiliki bau menyengat meskipun mereka tak mandi berhari-hari. Berbeda dengan prajurit perang. Salah satu jenis cara mengetahui mereka sebagai male pregnant.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bebatuan dibelakang tengkuknya. Menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar disetiap lekuk tubuhnya. Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas sembari menutup mata.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya wajah ksatria itu. Ksatria yang diam-diam dikaguminya selama masih di Sprinter.

DEG. Jantungnya berpacu alih-alih memikirkan wajah itu. Sayang sekali dia tak tahu namanya.

"Siapa ya namanya?"

"Kaleo Sehun" ucap seseorang mengjawab monolognya. Seseorang yang baru bergabung bersama dirinya untuk berendam.

"Namanya Kaleo Sehun. Aku baru tahu ternyata adikku yang satu ini bisa menyukai orang juga." tambahnya. Luhan menunduk malu. Malu karena ketahuan hyungnya bahwa dia sedang memikirkan seseorang.

"A..Aku.." Lay memandang aneh Luhan. Membuatnya merona.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya sedangkan kau memikirkannya?" Lay ikut masuk kedalam air hangat berseberang dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Aku kalah." Lay terkikik mendengar pengakuan kalah dari Luhan. Seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya kakak meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Hubungan kalian."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Kami hanya pernah bertatapan satu kali. Hanya sesaat. Hanya sesaat dan aku merasakan jantungku rasanya mau lepas. Dan sesuatu menggelitik diperutku." Luhan tersenyum saat dirinya bercerita.

"Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta." respon Lay.

"Entahlah." Luhan kembali merona. Sesaat kemudian dirinya teringat dengan sikap Sehun. Senyum malu-malunya terganti dengan senyum kecut.

"Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku, hyung" Lay mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana dia. Yang ada dipikirannya perang. Dia bahkan hanya sekali bertatapan denganku." ucap Luhan lemas.

"Jadi kau sekarang mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran, begitu?" ejek Lay.

"Aku mendengarnya dari para white army."

Lay mendekat pada Luhan lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu buat dia melupakan hal itu. Buat dia hanya memikirkanmu" kata Lay. Kemudian digenggamnya tangan Luhan.

"Buat dia begitu, saat kalian bertatapan untuk kedua kalinya" tambah Lay mantap. Sedikit mendorong semangat Luhan yang tadinya runtuh.

.

Sementara itu, Kris dan kelompoknya tiba di markas mereka. Pulang dengan tubuh lelah dan penuh luka. Bagai angin lewat untuk mereka. Mereka tahu setidaknya kemenangan mereka adalah bayaran yang pantas untuk semua luka yang ada ditubuh mereka.

Chen langsung menuju ke tenda mereka dan membaringkan Sehun kemudian memanggil Taemin.

"Rawatlah Sehun dahulu. Dia memiliki luka yang lebih banyak." pinta Chen pada Taemin.

"Tap-"

"Pacarmu sudah dirawat oleh healer lain. Sekarang tugasmu merawat adikku." sela Chen seolah sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Taemin

"Heung.. Baiklah" dengan begitupun Taemin memulai ritual penyembuhannya pada Sehun. Chen tersenyum kemudian beranjak keluar tenda.

"Tunggu. Apa lukanya parah? " tanya Taemin takut-takut. Chen mengerutkan keningnya. Tersenyum jahat kemudian berkata. "Mana kutahu? Aku bukan healer. Tapi sepertinya dia mengalami cedera berat. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ucap Chen mencoba menakuti Taemin dan beranjak keluar. Taemin pun dengan polosnya mempercayai bualan dari Chen. Sementara Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kepolosan Taemin.

"Apa benar begitu Sehun?"

"Kau percaya padanya?"

"Maksudmu dia berbohong ?" Taemin menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ya" jawab Sehun simple.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Kaulah yang bodoh disini, hyung" Sehun terkekeh dan mendapat jitakan gratis dari Taemin.

"Aw. Sebenarnya kau ingin merawatku atau menambah sakit ditubuhku?" keluhnya.

"Tergantung" sekarang Taemin yang menjawab cukup simple. Hening. Taemin sibuk dengan urusannya mengompres luka Sehun, sementara yang dirawat sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oh ia kemana para genova itu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan mereka. Dewa akan mengirim para genova baru malam ini."

"Tapi aku sudah menginginkan orang lain." Taemin langsung menatap Sehun curiga. Kaleo Sehun yang dikenalnya hanya mementingkan peperangan. Sekarang menyukai orang lain?

"Kau tertarik pada salah satu diantara mereka? Hebat. Nampaknya si bungsu telah dewasa" Taemin menyudahi acara rawatnya pada Sehun lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Jadi siapa dia?"

"Luhan."

"Ahh. Primavera Luhan. Dia namja yang baik. Sangat lembut. Tapi juga hebat. Dia cantik" ucapnya dengan tatapan berarti.

"Sangat cantik." sambung Sehun tanpa disadarinya. Taemin terkikik pelan. Menyadari bahwa adiknya memang telah menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa.

"Sayang mereka harus dibawa para Saint. Mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena yang kulihat Dewa Kyuhyun ikut datang menjemput mereka. Meskipun katanya mereka tidak akan dihukum, tapi pasti ada sesuatu." setelah berkata begitu, Taemin mengatur perabotannya kemudian keluar dari tenda. Meninggalkan Sehun penuh tanya. Satu pertanyaan yang saat ini dibenaknya, 'apakah dia baik-baik saja?'

Sehun menutup mata sejenak. Sesaat dia menutup mata, Kris dan lainnya masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Suho. Sehun diam.

"Hebat. Namja-mu mungkin dalam kesulitan dan kau menyempatkan diri untuk tidur." sinis Chen.

"Namja yang mana? Setahuku yang dia pikirkan selama mereka disini hanyalah perang. Seharusnya dia tidak ikut andil dalam misi kali ini bukan." kata-kata Kai seperti pisau yang menghujami dada Sehun. Tapi dia tetap diam.

"Baiklah kali ini misi yang sangat berbahaya. Kita akan menyelundup masuk ke istana para Dewa. Kita tidak akan diizinkan masuk jika tidak mempunyai keperluan. Menyerang artinya bunuh diri."

"Jadi bagaimana kita akan masuk ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris. Hening tak ada jawaban. Saling memandang berharap ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban. Sehun pun ikut fokus.

"Menyamar" sontak semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kai.

"Ya mungkin aku akan menyamar menjadi Dewa Kangin agar bisa mengutukmu." ketus Chen.

"Menurutmu kita harus menyamar menjadi apa?" tanya Kris. Chen melongo tak percaya pada temannya yang satu ini. 'Mungkin karena Kris berada dilingkungan orang-orang seperti Chanyeol dan Kai' pikirnya asal.

"Sama seperti namja yang kita cintai." ucap Kai mengeluarkan smirk gagalnya.

"Hah? Kau gila." ucap Kris. Semuanya berpikir kemudian mengangguk mnyetujui.

"Kalian tidak berpikir akan mengikuti sarannya kan?"

"Oh ayolah Kris. Demi Tao-mu. Tunggu disini, aku akan minta tolong Taemin untuk meminjamkan bajunya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ohh grrr.." Kris menggeram, tapi tetap menyetujuinya.

"Aku ikut." suara berat seseorang membuat mereka menoleh. Chen mendekat lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" Kai langsung melemparkan pertanyaan pada Sehun. Menaruh beberapa baju ditangannya ke kursi lalu adu tatap dengan Sehun.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin dia selamatkan." Chen menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Benar kan bungsu?" Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hmm..Ku kira dikepalamu hanya ada siasat perang." ucap Chanyeol asal.

"Cukup. Sehun ikut." Kris mengambil keputusan. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Baju untuk kita." kata Chanyeol kemudian melempari baju ke lainnya. Baju bermodel tak berlengan juga tak ada kerah. Setengah dada terekspos juga terbuat dari bahan kain paling lembut. Panjangnya selutut, pinggiran terbelah dua dimulai dari bagian panggul. Celananya hanya celana panjang biasa tapi tetap terbuat dari kain yang sama dan tanpa motif.

Chanyeol dan Kai langsung mengganti pakaian mereka dan mengenakan baju itu.

"Wah kalau tahu baju ini begitu nyaman, aku akan meminjam baju Taemin setiap ingin tidur. Kainnya sangat lembut." puja Chanyeol. tampaknya dia sangat menyukai baju itu.

"Oh Lay, ini bukti cintaku padamu" kata Suho berdrama. Sehun, Chen dan Kris juga ikut memakainya. Diantara semuanya hanya Kris yang terlihat sangat janggal.

"Wah kau tampak sangat cantik, Kris" puji Chen berpura-pura. Kai dan Chanyeol duluan terpingkal melihat penampilan si pemimpin Kris.

"Aku tampak bodoh. Dan kalian berdua berhentilah tertawa." ucapnya dengan wajah datar. "Kalau bukan karena Tao, aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan ini." bisiknya. Chanyeol dan Kai sudah diam, meskipun mereka masih sedikit tertawa-tertawa kecil dibelakang Kris.

"Woah, Kai kau kalah cantik dengan Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus memandang takjub Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak begitu 'cantik', hanya saja baju itu sangat pas ditubuhnya. Well, Chanyeol selalu melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatunya.

Beberapa menit berkemas, mereka semua sudah siap. Chen sudah mengirimkan sinyal pada Saint.

"Kris, menurutmu apa ini akan berhasil? Maksudku, para Dewa tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui kita."

"Yang penting kita sudah masuk. Cara keluar dari sana memang sulit. Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan rencana. Kau tenanglah." Kris berkata seraya menenangkan kekhawatiran Suho.

Beberapa selang waktu pyramid atas, 15 orang Saint tiba dan membawa mereka menuju istana. Ide Sehun berpura-pura ingin menemui Luhan -yang diakuinya sebagai kembarannya- ternyata tak sampai membuat Saints curiga. Dalam perjalanan pun, mereka berusaha ramah pada Saints. Tak terkecuali Kris yang ternyata menjadi terpopuler. Sesampainya diistana, tiap dari mereka langsung melirik seluruh bangunan. Mencari sosok yang ingin mereka temukan.

"Kalian akan diobati digedung itu. E untuk ruang pengobatan. X untuk perawatan, dan O untuk istirahat." kata salah satu Saint menginstruksi.

'Baiklah terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol dan Chen memberi hormat. Sehun, Kai, Suho, Kris juga ikut membungkuk

"Sampai Jumpa Kris" sekitar 5 orang Saints berkata begitu pada Kris. Membuatnya bergidik jijik.

"Wow, meskipun Sehun yang tercantik diantara kita, ternyata kau yang jadi paling favorit Kris. Selamat." chanyeol berkata kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti yang lain yang hanya terkikik kecil.

"Kau tertawa lagi dan kuhilangkan 'adik'mu!" ketus Kris sadis. Chanyeol langsung menutup barang pribadinya lalu mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Disana." kata Suho yang rupanya dari tadi memperhatikan seluk beluk tempat itu. "Pasti mereka ada diruang itu." katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ruang yang bertuliskan O pada pintunya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Karena mereka tidak cukup bodoh untuk berkeliaran di ruangan lain pada tengah malam begini." Chen mencibir. Oh ya, rupanya ini memang sudah tengah malam. Lihat saja dua bulan yang bersebelahan itu. Di planet ini, waktu menunjukan tengah malam apabila dua bulan saling bertemu satu sama lain. Tidak menyatu, hanya berdekatan. Dilihat dari dekat, bulan yang satunya seperti pantulan cermin bulan yang lain. Salah satu keindahan yang masih tersisa diantara kehancuran planet itu.

"Tunggu." Kris menginterupsi. "Kita ke ruang pengobatan." beberapa dari mereka memasang tampang akan membantah perintahnya.

"Tidak ada bantahan. Sehun, Chanyeol juga Chen masih terluka. Lagipula jika kalian tidak diobati, Saints akan curiga."

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa" sanggah Sehun. Sudah sejauh ini. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka rindunya akan terbalas. Sakit ditubuhnya tak sebanding dengan keinginannya untuk bertemu Luhan. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Sehun, sudahlah. Mungkin Kris benar, kau harus diobati dulu. Lukamu yang paling parah." Chen mencoba menasehati Sehun. Diantara mereka, mungkin saat ini Chen lah yang paling mengerti dengan perasaan Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Aku yakin bahkan luka dihatinya lebih parah dari luka ditubuhku sekarang." Hening. Tak ada pergerakan. Yang ada hanya perasaan iba.

Sehun menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin melindunginnya sekarang. Mengobati lukanya. Menjaganya." bisiknya.

Suho tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk bahu Sehun. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengobati seseorang jika dirimu saja dalam kondisi yang buruk?"

"Yeah. Setidaknya kau harus terlihat tampan Sehun." sambung Chanyeol. Senyum menghembuskan nafas lalu berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya ke ruang pengobatan. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Dia butuh diobati sebelum mengobati seseorang.

.

Luhan terjaga dari tidurnya. Entah mengapa dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. "Sudah tengah malam." gumamnya. Padahal tempat ini begitu sempurna. Tempat tidur empuk, suasana indah, kamar yang megah. Tapi mengapa dalam hatinya dia memilih untuk kembali ke Sprinter?

Luhan turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. "Kebiasaanmu tak berubah yah." Luhan berbalik menengok kearah asal suara.

"Lay Hyung, kau belum tidur?"

"Kami semua belum tidur hyung." jawab Tao menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang Lay diikuti lainnya.

"Maaf jika aku membangunkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum bisa tidur." kali ini Xiumin berkata. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan.

"Ada yang menarik dari ruangan itu?" tanyanya.

"Ehh? Tidak. Entahlah, hanya saja melihat ruangan itu membuatku berdebar." jawabnya gugup tanpa melepas pandangan ke arah ruang E. Senggang beberapa waktu, Luhan berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar." jawabnya lalu kembali beranjak. Sebenarnya alasannya keluar karena ingin ke ruangan E. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin ke ruangan itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang penting berada disana.

.

Diseberanginya sebuah kolam kecil yang merupakan pemisah antara ruangan yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Dari jembatan, dia bisa melihat salah satu saint penyembuh keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Berjalan ke jembatan dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Oh kau. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Emm.. Apa itu?" tanya Luhan gugup

"Sesuatu yang mudah. Tolong kau obati male pregnant didalam ruangan itu. Dia terluka cukup parah, tapi sudah ku obati. Hanya tinggal memperban saja. Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku? Aku sudah mengantuk." Yah memang pekerjaan yang mudah. Apalagi Luhan sudah pernah beberapa kali membantu Lay dalam masalah mengobati orang. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih." Saint itu beranjak pergi sebelum menampilkan senyuman. Luhan membalas senyumnya sesaat lalu langsung ke ruangan yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Hhmm. Ruangan E. Baiklah, tidak masalah" ucap Luhan menyemangati dirinya. Dibukanya gagang pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalam.

DEG.

Waktu seolah-olah berhenti. Tak ada pergerakan. Tak ada suara kecuali pintu yang baru tertutup. Mata keduanya bertemu tatapan.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan. Ia tak percaya bahwa saat ini dia sedang melihat Sehun. Jika ini khayalan, mengapa sosok itu terlihat begitu nyata?

"Ya. Ini aku." Sehun menjawab dan tersenyum lembut.

.

Saat ini Luhan telah sibuk dengan memerban tangan Sehun. Mungkin jika tadi Luhan melepas akal sehatnya, dia sudah lupa dengan tujuannya ke ruangan itu demi memeluk Sehun. Luhan tampak sangat berhati-hati dengan pekerjaannya. Tak menyadari Sehun yang dari tadi memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya.

"Selesai. Nah tinggal dibagian wajah" ucapnya membereskan perlengkapannya tadi dan mengambil yang baru lagi. Dia mengambil handuk putih kecil, semangkok air, dan kain obat.

"Mungkin agak terasa sakit karena kulihat lukamu sudah terbiar lama. Beritahu aku jika aku terlalu kasar." dan Luhan pun mulai mengobati Sehun. Mengambil handuk mencelupkannya ke dalam air dan memerasnya. Kemudian membersihkan kotoran disekitar luka wajah Sehun dengan handuk itu.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh. Padahal bila dirinya berasa diposisi Sehun sekarang, pasti dia akan meringis menahan sakit disetiap sentuhan handuk itu. Tapi terkecuali untuk Sehun. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Luhan lalu melihat Sehun. Mendapati Sehun sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan intens. Membuatnya gugup dan dadanya terasa berdegup kencang.

"Hhm.. Kenapa kalian sampai bisa masuk kesini?" Luhan membuat topik pembicaraan.

"Well. Kami menyamar." Sehun menjawab kikuk. Luhan menahan tawanya dengan senyum. Baru sadar dengan pakaian Sehun yang mirip dengannya.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" tanya Luhan ulang tak melepaskan kosentrasinya mengobati luka Sehun.

"Kris tak berhenti menggumam nama adikmu, Suho ingin melihat Lay, Chanyeol dan Kai rindu pada pasangan mereka, dan Chen ingin bertemu Xiumin." jelasnya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Memastikanmu baik-baik saja." Gerakan Luhan terhenti. Seperti ada kupu-kupu bertebaran didalam perutnya. Wajahnya sontak memerah. Luhan cepat-cepat memakaikan kain obat di wajah Sehun. Lalu beranjak memberskan segala perabotannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat." katanya tersenyum manis.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

"Selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan seolah semuanya baik-baik saja." Ada nada marah dalam perkataan Sehun.

"Ya, semuanya memang baik-baik saja,kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja." Luhan mengernyit lalu mendekati Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kibum. Aku baru mengalahkannya hari ini."

"Kibum? Siapa?" Luhan semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau tak ingat padanya? Biar kujelaskan. Kibum, pemimpin pasukan Black Army level 3, lelaki keturunan Yang Ter-Agung, lelaki yang pernah menyentuhmu dengan biadab, lelaki yang hampir memperkosamu pada malam miner jika saja Saints tidak datang memanggilnya, lelaki-"

"Hentikan" sela Luhan dengan nada pelan. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan. Orang yang dianggapnya sebagai cintanya, menyakitinya dengan mengungkit kembali masa lalunya yang bahkan tak ingin dia ingat.

"Maafkan aku" Sehun menyesal telah terpancing emosi. Perlahan dia bangkit dari ranjang lalu mendekati Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Direngkuhnya tubuh Luhan.

"Maaf." ucapnya lagi. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan begitu sedih. Tapi tak ada air mata yang jatuh.

"Tidak apa-ap-"

"Tentu ini apa-apa!" giliran Sehun yang menyelanya. Sehun tidak suka dengan sikap Luhan yang selalu menyimpulkan segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Biarkan aku menjagamu." Luhan menatapnya dalam.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan melindungimu." kata Sehun tanpa melepas tatapan pada Luhan.

"Sehun.." Luhan hanya terperangah. Masih tak percaya dengan perkataannya. Tapi perlahan mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya posesif. Diabaikan sakit yang bersarang diseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan meskipun ia harus mati hanya utnuk memeluk Luhan, ia rela. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri pelukan itu. Menatap mata indah Luhan, menyentuh pipinya yang lembut, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Semakin dekat dan CUP~. Bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman lembut tanpa ada emosi atau nafsu. Ciuman yang melambangkan sisi lain dari seorang Sehun yang angkuh. Ciuman yang menandakan bahwa ini adalah awal dari cinta mereka.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama dan sesudahnya Luhan langsung menunduk. Bayangkan, mengetahui seorang lelaki yang kau cintai memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu dan sesaat kemudian menciummu dengan penuh perasaan. Rasanya hatimu akan meledak dan perutmu seperti orang kelaparan. Yah kurang lebih itulah yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang.

.

"Sehun belum kembali?" tanya Chanyeol pad Kris. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan X. Sempat ada pertengkaran antara Chen-Chanyeol dan Kris. Rupanya Chanyeol dan Chen sudah tak sabar menemui para 'genova' mereka, dan balasan yang mereka dapat hanya : Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Ingat, kita kesini dengan penyamaran. Dan kau tak boleh bla-bla-bla.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meninju wajah Kris sekarang. Tak mengertikah Kris bahwa dia sedang dilanda penyakit 'rindu pada Baekhyun' -setidaknya begitulah dia menyebutnya-.

"Kris, aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas" seru Chanyeol sambil menyekik lehernya sendiri, menghayati perkataannya tadi.

"Kenapa? Udara disini baik-baik saja." tanya Chen bingung.

"Karena nafasku ada disana" balas Chanyeol masih dengan aksinya tadi, menunjuk ke arah ruangan para miner.

Kris menjitak kepalanya gemas. Hampir saja dia panik tadi karena dikiranya Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bernafas.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara tidak jelas, kupatahkan lehermu. Sebaiknya kau susul Sehun" tukas Kris, memerintahkan Chanyeol sebelum dirinya menjitak lagi bukan hanya dikepalanya.

Chanyeol hanya menuruti perintah Kris sambil mengelus kepalanya polos. 'Apa? Memang aku tidak bisa bernafas kalau tidak ada Baekhyun' batinnya protes. Memangnya sejak kapan kau jadi tidak bisa bernafas jika tidak ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Dan lagi kalian baru bertemu kemarin -.-

.

"Mereka sudah disini, Yang Agung." kata Siwon dengan penuh hormat pada seseorang yang sedang duduk disinggasananya, menikmati anggur -yang bukan anggur khusus- sembari memainkan gelas anggur tersebut.

Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Besok, bawa mereka padaku."

Siwon menyerngit. "Yang Mulia, mengapa besok? Mengapa tidak hari ini? Mengapa tidak sekarang menyeret mereka kesini?"

tanya Siwon bingung, melupakan dengan siapa dirinya sedang berbicara.

Satu tatapan cukup untuk membuat Siwon kembali menunduk. Tatapan yang mengingatkan posisi Siwon tak lebih dari seekor semut dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Sooman berdecak, "Tidak, tidak Siwon. Bukan begitu cara kita memperlakukan tamu." Sooman berkata. Sementara Siwon menunduk tak berani menatap Tuannya itu.

"Lagipula biarkan mereka menikmati malam miner mereka. Setidaknya kita memberi mereka sedikit ruangan." ucapnya dengan lembut namun membuat Siwon merinding mendengarnya.

"Biarkanlah mereka merasakan hari ini layaknya mimpi indah. Karena besok ..." tatapan mata yang awalnya lembut kini berubah tajam- "... mereka akan menghadapi mimpi buruk."

Siwon masih saja setia dengan menundukkan kepalanya dengan telinganya menangkap semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sooman. Meskipun begitu ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan namun dirinya begitu takut. Membaca pikiran Siwon, Sooman bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Siwon?"

"Ampun dariku Yang Mulia. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau?"

"Hmm kau benar. Kalau begitu suguhkan mereka anggurku" Siwon ingin menyerngit untuk kedua kalinya tetapi ditahannya. Dia tidak ingin menurunkan rasa hormatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya pula. Namun yang dipikirannya adalah mencoba mencerna solusi apa yang diberikan rajanya itu. Dewa lain pasti akan menjawab 'bunuh saja', atau 'paksa mereka'. Tapi rajanya, tuannya, malah menjawab dengan menawarkan kebaikan hati yang tak berguna.

Sooman turun dari singgasananya, membantu Siwon berdiri. Kemudian berjalan kearah jendela.

"Aku mengerti kau pasti bertanya-tanya 'apakah aku raja yang gila atau bukan'." Sooman terkekeh pelan.

"Akan kuberitahu kau satu hal, Siwon. Aku menjadi raja para dewa, karena diriku tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun dinegeri ini. Dan darah yang mengalir dalam darahku inilah penyebabnya. Darah dari pendahulu kita, yang menciptakan negeri ini, yang menciptakan setengah dari semesta, yang kekuatannya sama seperti yang kupunya sekarang. Atau mungkin lebih bisa kubilang, yang ku punya dulu." Siwon yang bingung hanya menyimak Tuannya. Sooman berjalan kearah lemari penyimpanan anggur khusus miliknya, Pureblood wine.

"Anggur itu dibuat dari darah kami. Hanya kami yang bisa meminumnya, karena meminum darah kami sendiri menjadikan kami tetap tak terkalahkan dan bertambah kuat. Barang siapa yang meminum anggur ini selain bukan keturunan kami, akan hidup dalam siksaan disetiap nafasnya." tutur Sooman. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

" Kau tahu anakku Key? Dia tak pernah kuijinkan meminum anggur ini. Karena dulu dia mencoba meminumnya sewaktu masih 10 tahun. Dan ratusan pengawal kita mati 10 menit kemudian. Dia memiliki kekuatan penghancur. Meskipun kelak kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi raja dewa, tapi kekuatannya setelah dewasa nanti cukup untuk meremukkan tulang seribu dewa sekaligus jika dia mau." Sooman menjeda cukup lama, lalu kemudian memandang kembali keluar jendela. Siwon agak bingung dengan pernyataannya. Kenapa yang dijelaskan adalah anaknya, kenapa bukan para orang-orang itu?

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu ini sebelumnya pada siapapun, bahkan pada Kyuhyun yang melayani keluarga ini berabad-abad. Kau tahu mengapa?"

"Karena aku ingin kau yang memberi tahu para God Army nanti saat aku tak ada."

"Apa maksud anda tentang anggur ini?" Sooman terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Siwon.

"Kau tahu Siwon. Tak ada masa depan yang tak bisa kulihat. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa menghalangi masa depan itu terjadi." tatapan Sooman berubah menjadi sendu.

"Masa depan? Masa depan apa Tuanku?" Siwon bertanya bingung. Menunjukan betapa rendah dirinya dibanding dengan makhluk cerdas didepannya ini. Sungguh ia bukannya bodoh, hanya saja Raja Dewa memang berbeda jauh jika dibandingkan dengan bawahan seperti dirinya. Bahkan dalam hal kecerdasan mencerna makna kata yang tersirat seperti ini.

Cukup lama Siwon tenggelam dalam pikirannya, kemudian dia menebak. "Apa maksudmu masa depan itu adalah kehancuran negeri ini ?" Siwon melupakan hormatnya dan berkata sedikit lancang. Sooman kembali tersenyum.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'peristiwa menuju peradaban baru'. Jadi, akan kujawab dari pertanyaanmu tadi." Mereka berdiri berhadapan, dengan Siwon menunduk tegas dan patuh, Sooman dengan sikap layaknya sang Raja Dewa.

"Mereka tidak akan menolaknya. Tidak akan bisa. Itulah yang kulihat dimasa depan." ucapnya mantap lalu menuju kembali ke singgasananya. Dengan begitu pula, Siwon membungkuk hormat lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Anakku yang akan menghancurkan negeri kita Siwon. Dan saat itu, semua tergantung pada mereka, dan juga kau." Siwon terdiam sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia kembali bertanya dalam hati, apa keistimewaannya dibanding dengan dewa lain, sehingga Sooman berkata negeri akan bergantung padanya.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Van_Hunhan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Action.

Pair : Sehun x Luhan, Kris x Tao, Kai x D.O, Suho x Lay, Chen x Xiumin, Chanyeol x Baekhyun.

**White army : Ivander Kris, Oberion Suho, Helious Kai, Scorpion Chen, Kaleo Sehun, Calixto Chanyeol.**

**Genova : Sonneschein Tao, Laverneus Lay, Farian Sylendio, Frosis Xiumin, Primavera Luhan, Leonora Baekhyun.**

Disclaimer : The cast' belongs to God and their pair. I owned this fict!

Warning : Death Character | Boys Love | Typo(s) | Alternative Universe | etc.

:_ Saints_ = Suruhan para Dewa. Menyerupai butler. Terdiri dari beberapa orang.

: _Gipsin_ = Orang-orang yang menemukan dan membuat hal-hal baru yang bermanfaat untuk dijadikan persembahan para dewa

: _Miner _= Malam perayaan kemenangan para pasukan. Juga ditandai dengan wanita atau male pregnant yang diambil para prajurit yang naik level untuk melakukan persetubuhan.

: _Genova_ = Sebutan untuk wanita dan male pregnant pada malam Miner

: _Pyramid atas_ = waktu bumi a.m

: _Pyramid bawah_ = waktu bumi p.m

**DONT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ.**

**DONT COPAS, DONT PLAGIARISM, DONT BASH**_** !**_

...= ^ THE GOD ARMY ^ =...

_For the Power, Love and Revenge._

Chapter 3

"Mmh Tuan..." satu desahan keluar dari mulut lelaki manis dibawah lelaki lain yang lebih kekar darinya sedang menindihnya. Sudah sepuluh menit seperti ini. Cepakan yang terdengar akibat bibir yang saling membelit, rambut yang acak karena saling menjambak, ataupun saliva yang turun dari dagu Luhan. Baru sepuluh menit dan keduanya dipenuhi peluh keringat seperti layaknya sehabis berperang.

"Aku tak ingin kau memanggilku Tuan." seru Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka sambil memberikan tatapan marah yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Lalu kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?" tanay Luhan sedikit menggoda Sehun, melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun.

"Namaku Caleo Sehun."

"Caleo? Sehun? Hunni? Hunni terdengar bagus" goda Luhan lagi.

"Terdengar seperti sejenis tikus." Sehun menyerngit.

"Tidak, aku suka. Terdengar baru dan bagus. Dan juga lucu." kekehnya lagi.

"Terserah kau. Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa kau akan bisa menyebut nama 'lucu' itu saat kau mencapai klimaks." Sehun menekan kata lucu dan klimaks dalam nada yang berbeda. Menimbulkan kesan berbeda pula pada Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan malam itu, dimana Key hampir menidurinya.

Matanya terpejam erat. Tubuhnya mulai mengigil. Keringat yang keluar adalah keringat ketakutan. "Hiks..." Desahan merdu tadi tergantikan dengan isakan kecil.

"He-Hei.. Luhan kau kenapa?" Sehun panik. Baru saja dia ingin melakukan lebih, Luhan sudah menangis. 'Chanyeol benar. Aku tak pandai ber-dirty talk' batinnya.

"Hei, maafkan aku." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan pelan, dan perlahan mata Luhan terbuka. Dan oh disertai air mata.

"Apa kau akan menyentuhku dengan kasar?" tanya Luhan to-the-point. Sungguh polos, membuat Sehun ingin menceburkan author ke sungai sekarang/?

"Yah... Kau tahu, aku tak pernah melewatkan malam miner dengan lembut. Yang kulakukan hanya menikmati tubuh mereka dengan kasar dan cepat. Itu juga permintaan mereka." jelasnya jujur.

"Apa kau akan seperti itu padaku?" tanya Luhan masih tenang, meski dalam hati dia ketakutan sekarang.

"Entahlah. Tergantung." ucap Sehun menggantung.

Dia tahu Luhan pasti ketakutan karena trauma dengan Key. Dia bukannya ingin membuat Luhan menangis. Hanya saja, dia ingin Luhan mempercayai bahwa dia tak akan seperti Key. Sekasar apapun dirinya, dia pun tak tega pada Luhan. Hanya, yah... begitulah Sehun. Seingin-inginnya dia mengatakan kemauannya, dia ingin orang itu sadar sendiri.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Sehun tanpa ragu.

"Sedikit."

"Kau ingin kita berhenti?"

"..." Luhan diam, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Tak bisakah kau bilang kata-kata itu?"

"Kata-kata apa?"

"Seharusnya kau cukup bilang, 'percayalah padaku'. Sesusah itukah?" kata Luhan kesal. Sehun terus saja memasang wajah datarnya. Padahal dalam hati dia sangat ingin tertawa. 'Dia sungguh lucu'

"Apa aku harus bilang begitu?"

"Ya kau harus."

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku tidak takut lagi."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti ketakutan sekarang." pernyataan Sehun cukup membuat Luhan ingin memukul wajah datarnya.

Luhan ingin beranjak dari tindihan Sehun, namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Agak memberontak namun tak ada hasilnya. "Minggir. Aku ingin pergi." Luhan mencoba mendorong dada Sehun namun nihil.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku disini?" pertanyaan Sehun yang tak ada habisnya membuat Luhan semakin gatal tangan untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau terus bertanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan mendengus.

"Tidak. Minggirlah." Luhan kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh itu. Dan Sehun malah semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka.

"Apa maumu?" kata Luhan mencoba menyerah dan menatap Sehun.

"Kau masih takut?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Penting."

Luhan berdecak bosan. "Ya, sudah tidak lagi. Kau puas? Sekarang minggirlah."

"Tidak, sekarang kita akan meneruskan yang tadi." timpal Sehun lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sedikit kaget dengan tingkah lelaki diatasnya itu. Namun dia menangkap satu hal, pertanyaan Sehun yang tiada henti tadi, adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Jika orang lain akan mengatakan kata-kata penenang maka Sehun berbeda. Dia menyuguhi cara unik untuk membuat Luhan melupakan rasa takutnya, meskipun diganti dengan rasa jengkel dan kesal. Diam-diam Luhan senang dalam hati. Mungkin dirinya yang harus lebih mengerti dengan keadaan Sehun untuk nantinya. Pertanyaan dari Luhan, apakah Sehun dan dia akan seperti ini lagi pada malam-malam selanjutnya?

.

"Kris, kau tidak salah mengirimkan Chanyeol?"

"Panggil aku hyung, bodoh." Kris menjitak Kai. "Dan kenapa memangnya?"

"Siapa tahu saja Chanyeol bukannya mencari Sehun malah mencari Baekhyun." sambung Suho.

"Orang sebodoh dirinya tidak akan melanggar perintahku." balas Kris mantap.

"Dan kau pemimpi terbodoh karena mempercayai kebodohannya." timpal Chen, langsung mendapat glare dari Kris.

"Hyung, dipikiran pohon berjalan itu hanyalah 'selamat dalam perang', makan dan Baekhyun." ucap Kai.

"Kalian sok tahu."

"Kau saja yang tak tahu." balas Chen.

Lama terjadi keheningan kemudian samar-samar terdengar desahan. "Kau tak perlu repot mencari Sehun." kata Suho lalu berjalan keluar, Kai dan Chen mengekorinya.

"Kalian mau kemana? Sudah ku katakan kita harus tetap disini, dan menunggu Sehun sembuh lalu bergerak." ucap Kris serius.

"Kris, bangunlah. Sehun, dia sudah lebih dari sembuh. Sementara jika yang kau khawatirkan para dewa akan menyadari keberadaan kita, maka kau tak perlu cemas. Rupanya mereka memang membiarkan kita. Yang Agung Sooman tidak sebodoh itu sampai tak menyadari kehadiran kita." balas Suho penuh wibawa.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin menampakkan diri ?" Kris agak kesal kalah berdebat pikiran dengan Suho. Dia orang yang tak suka kalah dalam apapun.

"Tidak. Aku akan mencari genovaku. Menikmati malam miner."

"Aku ikut." -Chen

"Kau juga ikutlah dengan kami, hyung. Ayolah, ini malam miner." kata Kai sekilas, lalu pergi mengikuti Suho dan Chen.

"Apa Tao sudah menjadi genova malam ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, lalu ikut melangkah mengikuti teman-temannya.

.

"Ahh.. Jangan digigit... mmh" erang Luhan sambil menjambak rambut Sehun yang sedang menyusu padanya.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, hanya saja Luhan tampak lebih berantakan. Rambutnya masih tak beraturan dan baju yang sama seperti dipakai Sehun sekarang, melorot kebawah perut. Sehun tampak asik menghisap nipple kanan Luhan yang menjadi mainan barunya. Wajah Luhan agak memerah, menghasut libido Sehun.

"Apakah sakit?" tanyanya menghentikan aksinya barusan.

"Hmm... Sedikit." Luhan mengangguk.

"Apakah kau takut?" Sehun kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi ditanyanya. 'Dia manis' pikir Luhan, tersenyum dan mengalungkan kembali kedua tangannya dileher Sehun.

"Apakah kau selalu bertanya hal-hal tak penting sebelum ritual?"

"Tidak, ini yang pertama." jawab Sehun tanpa beralih dari pandangan mata Luhan.

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang pertama menjadikanmu khawatir begini?" pertanyaan Luhan cukup membungkam Sehun. Tatapannya masih datar hingga Luhan susah menebak apa yang dipikirnya sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Luhan kembali berkata. "Tenanglah. Aku tak takut padamu. Aku percaya padamu. Kita bisa memulai ritualnya sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai tak bisa dilihat oleh Luhan. Mereka kembali berciuman panas setelahnya. Sehun menyentuh titik rangsangan di tubuh Luhan. Bukan sesuatu yang tabu bagi Sehun untuk cepat menguasai semua titik tersensitif dalam lawan mainnya setiap 'ritual persetubuhan'. Meski dia lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat menikmati bagian inti.

"Ahh..." desahan Luhan tak henti keluar ketika lidah Sehun dengan lihai menjilati setiap jengkal leher bagian kiri Luhan, tepatnya dibawah telinga. Tangan kirinya memelintir kedua nipple Luhan bergantian sementara tangan kanan beralih ke bagian selatan tubuh Luhan.

"Hunn.. mmh" tangan kanan Sehun memegang suatu benda kenyal yang sudah mengeras milik Luhan. Mengocoknya pelan sembari lidahnya masih asik menggerogoti leher Luhan. Sehun menyudahi aktifitas 'menandai leher Luhan' dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya. Beralih memandang Luhan yang menutup mata dengan nafas tersendat-sendat.

"Lebih cepat ahh.." pinta Luhan, lebih menyerupai memohon. Sehun menuruti kata Luhan, mempercepat kocokan tangannya sedangkan matanya masih setia memandang Luhan. Sehun sangat menyukai pemandangan itu. Melihat betapa pasrahnya Luhan, memohon agar gerakan yang dibuatnya dipercepat dengan wajah menggoda. 'Terpujilah Yang Agung'

CROT.

"Hosh hosh" Luhan mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Klimaks pertama dalam hidupnya. Beberapa detik ia membenahi nafasnya hingga teratur. Sementara Sehun, tanpa disadari Luhan telah melepas seluruh pakaian ditubuh mereka.

"Maaf" Luhan merasa bersalah karena dirinya klimaks duluan. Dalam pembelajaran mereka, seorang genova seharusnya memuaskan sang prajurit dan tidak dibolehkan klimaks duluan. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang genova sekarang.

"Tak apa. Aku suka." Sehun tersenyum. 'Senyum pertama yang kulihat. Dia sangat tampan'

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersenyum." ucap Luhan spontan tanpa memerdulikan perubahan Sehun nanti. Dan benar saja, Sehun langsung mengganti senyumnya menjadi wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Tidak. Jangan. Tersenyumlah seperti tadi. Aku suka. Kau terlihat sangat tampan." kata Luhan lembut.

"Tidak, kau akan lebih menyukai ini." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, menuju ke bagian selatan Luhan. 'Mungil', itulah pikiran Sehun melihat benda kenyal tak terlalu panjang milik Luhan dengan sisa klimaks diujungnya.

Sehun menggenggam kembali benda itu. Mengocoknya pelan lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Mata Luhan refleks melebar kemudian terpejam erat.

"Ngg-AHH" erangnya meninggi. Benda miliknya terasa sangat hangat dan suatu kenikmatan datang menghampirinya. Sehun menaik turunkan kepalanya. Hanya sebentar, kemudian dirinya beralih mencari lubang surga yang biasa dijumpainya.

'Tampak nikmat'. Sebuah lubang kecil tersembunyi dibalik buah zakar milik Luhan, berwarna merah dan merekah. Basah dan tampak berkedut. Sehun menelan ludahnya. Luhan sempat memperhatikan Sehun yang memperhatikan lubang surganya itu, berubah menjadi lebih memerah dan terangsang. Sehun mulai menjilat permukaan lubang itu. Menghasilkan desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Luhan. Jilatan itu sangat pelan dan lembut, tak ada unsur kasar sama sekali. Meskipun nantinya dia tak tahu apa dia akan bisa selembut ini pada Luhan selanjutnya. Setidaknya dia ingin membuat Luhan terkesan.

Sehun kemudian menarik-keluarkan lidahnya kedalam lubang itu. Membasahi dinding-dinding rektum Luhan. Membuat Luhan tak berkutik, hanya bisa mengerang sembari menjambak rambut Sehun. Mempercepat gerakan masuk-keluarnya tadi membuat paha Luhan semakin melebar dan pinggul yang agak terangkat. Seolah meminta lebih, dan dikabuli Sehun. Semakin memajukan kepalanya agar lidahnya masuk semakin dalam.

"Aku tak tahan lagi.." dan Luhan pun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau sudah klimaks dua kali." ucap Sehun, bagai tamparan untuk Luhan. Dirinya hampir menangis kalau saja Sehun tidak segera menambahkan.

"Sebagai balasannya, aku tak akan melakukannya dengan lembut." kali ini ancaman Sehun terdengar dua kali lebih mengerikan. 'Yang Agung' doa Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan menegak ludahnya kemudian mengangguk takut. Dia sudah pasrah jika Sehun akan melakukan ritual mereka dengan kasar. Lagipula ini memang salahnya, menjadi genova yang buruk bagi Sehun.

Sehun berlutut, tetap pada posisi diatas Luhan dengan paha yang terbuka lebar disisi luar kaki Luhan. Mengocok pelan benda panjang keras kebanggaannya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan diujung. Luhan kembali memerah dan terangsang melihat pemandangan diatasnya. 'Besar sekali.'

"Tidak akan muat." Luhan refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya setelah berkata itu. Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Tentu akan muat" balas Sehun, membuat Luhan terus berpikir apakah benar yang dikatakan Sehun. Benda sebesar milik Sehun tentu saja tak akan muat didalam lubang kecil dan rapuh miliknya itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun mendorong miliknya masuk kedalam lubang milik Luhan. Luhan yang tak siap, sedikit tersentak. Tubuhnya agak condong ke depan mempertemukan dada mereka. Kemudian refleks mencengkram bahu belakang Sehun.

"Akh... Sakit.." kata Luhan mulai menangis.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak akan muat." ucap Luhan marah -dan polos. Membuat kontak mereka hampir terlepas. Namun Sehun kembali mendorongnya dengan hentakan keras.

"Ahh..." desah Luhan keras. Sepertinya tadi milik Sehun menumbuk sesuatu didalam lubangnya, dan itu terasa sangat nikmat.

"Lagi?" entah sejak kapan Sehun menjadi suka mempermainkan Luhan.

"Ya, lagi.. Lagi" seru Luhan frustasi. Dia ingin Sehun bergerak cepat dan kasar. Well well Luhan, lihat siapa yang meminta sekarang.

"Dengan kasar dan cepat?" tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan mengangguk -lagi-. Sehun sudah sangat ingin bergerak liar karena melihat wajah pasrah Luhan. Tapi mempermainkan Luhan terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya dengan kasar dan cepat." ucap Sehun. Luhan menggeram, membuka matanya menatap tajam mata lawannya. Dia sudah tak ingin memikirkan bagaimana rasa sakit jika Sehun pergerakan Sehun nanti menjadi kasar. Yang penting dia bisa bebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun yang mengganggunya daritadi.

"Berhentilah bertanya. Aku ingin kau menciumku dengan panas dengan tanganmu bermain di area nipple ku. Aku ingin kau bergerak cepat dan kasar sekarang. Menerobos dinding rektumku dengan milikmu yang panjang dan besar. Menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya." ungkap Luhan panjang, mengatakan semua keinginannya pada Sehun.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun lagi mencengkram lengan Luhan. Mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi cukup membuat kalang kabut. Meneguk ludahnya sebelum menyantap hidangan utamanya itu.

"Sangat yakin. Sekarang cepatlah bergerak atau- ahhh..." belum sempat Luhan selesai berbicara, Sehun telah menyodok kasar lubang milik Luhan.

"Sehunnhh.. nnghahh.." Luhan tampaknya melupakan nama lucu yang diberikannya untuk Sehun. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kenikmatan oleh Sehun. Kakinya menekuk disisi luar tubuh Sehun. Mencari kenikmatan yang lebih.

Sehun tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Luhan. 'Cantik'. Suara Luhan mendesahkan namanya adalah lagu terindah yang pernah didengarnya. Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menikmati sesuatu yang dilakukannya, namum Luhan menjadi pengecualian sekarang.

Sehun memulai kembali ciuman panas, memenuhi permintaan Luhan tadi. Luhan mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun, yang diduganya telah membiru sekarang. Ia ingin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, ingin mengelus tengkuk Sehun mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang lewat sentuhan itu. Namun nihil. Sehun seakan memenjarakannya sekarang. Ciuman mereka masih panas dengan saliva mengalir turun ke dagu Luhan.

Luhan membuka mata, nampak risih dengan tatapan mengiintimidasi dari Sehun. Bahkan saat berciuman pun dia terus menatap Luhan. 'Apa dia tidak menikmatinya?'

"Ahhhnng.. Sehunn.." erang Luhan saat Sehun menumbuk prostatnya. Dadanya melengkung dan Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Segera diraupnya nipple Luhan, menghisapnya seperti bayi yang sedang kehausan.

"Terushh lebih dalam.." pinta Luhan dan Sehun menurutinya. Menimbulkan bunyi plop akibat tubrukan kulit bagian selatan mereka. Milik Luhan telah mengancung keras menggelitik perut Sehun. Mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya, tanda dia akan kembali klimaks.

"Ohh disana.. Sehunn.. ahh" Sehun menjadi semakin liar. Dia bergerak seperti orang kesetanan. Tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi dirinya akan mencapai klimaks.

"Aku tak tahan.. ngg-aaahhhh" dan Luhan pun menyemburkan cairan kentalnya. Cengkraman Sehun menguat, dan setelah itu mengakhiri ritual dengan mengeluarkan cairannya dirahim Luhan. Luhan mengambil nafas banyak, keringatnya bercucuran. Ia masih menutup mata menikmati sisa klimaksnya dan kehangatan yang disalurkan Sehun dalam tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama, ia membuka mata. Melihat Sehun sedang melemparkan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelum mereka memulai ritual.

"Kau tahu, jika para Dewa tidak membuat larangan itu, sudah kulakukan empat ritual malam ini." ucap Sehun. Luhan terkekeh pelan. Para prajurit memang bisa menikmati para genovanya selama apapun, hanya saja ada aturannya. Yang pertama mereka tidak boleh sampai membunuh sang genova. Dan mereka hanya boleh melakukannya satu kali ritual setiap malam miner. Dan sialnya, libido Sehun masih berada dalam puncaknya. Sehun berpindah kesebelah kanan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali. Tampaknya kau tidak bisa menjalankan rencanamu dengan baik." ejek Luhan lalu tertawa pelan. Sehun mencabut miliknya dari lubang Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit merintih. Dia harus secepatnya mengeluarkannya, atau akan terjadi dua ritual malam ini.

"Ya, sayang sekali. Tapi biarlah, karena pada malam miner selanjutnya kau yang tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik." ucap Sehun memamerkan senyum setan. Luhan bergidik memikirkan perkataanya. 'Satu ritual saja sudah sakit begini. Semoga dia hanya bercanda' Luhan membatin.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, sesuatu kenyal dan sedikit basah menepel didahi Luhan. Bibir Sehun. Mengecup sayang kening genovanya itu, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Dapa Luhan rasakan milik Sehun menyentuh bokongnya. Menimbulkan gidikan kecil untuk Luhan. Namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya. Dia tidak ingin moment ini kacau.

"Kau milikku." bisik Sehun lembut lalu menutup matanya tidur. Luhan rasanya ingin menangis. Dirinya terlalu bahagia. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyusul Sehun memejamkan matanya. Masih dalam pelukan hangat Sehun, masih dalam tubuh yang tak terbalut seuntai benang pun. 'Terima kasih, Yang Agung'

.

Ditempat lain, di lantai tertinggi tempat itu. Seseorang berdiri dibalkonnya memperhatikan seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan para calon prajuritnya.

"Sama-sama, anakku. Sama-sama" ucapnya lembut.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Thanks to : Laibel, vephoenix

Vynhi nanya boleh? Yang bener 'mengernyit' apa 'menyerngit' ? Bingung soalnya ._.a

Review ne? biar makin semangat nulisnya, makin cepet update ^^

Thanks for Review and Silent Readers


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CLICK. Bunyi pintu tertutup. Kai yang melakukannya. Bukannya dia pervert, tapi siapa yang tak penasaran jika dalam suatu ruangan terdengar bunyi aneh yang membangkitkan libido. Bukan hanya dia, Suho, Chen, Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sama-sama terangsang. Mereka kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sial. Jadi tidak bisa turun begini." rutuk Chen pelan. Lihatlah bagian selatannya telah menonjol karen miliknya mengancung sempurna sekarang.

"Woah, Ternyata Sehun hebat juga." ucap Suho memecah suasana yang semakin panas. Dia tidak ingin malam miner ini terlewat dengan ritual antar prajurit dan prajurit.

"Lebih hebat diriku." ujar Kai bangga.

"Tidak, lebih hebat diriku." balas Chen.

"Hei hei bermimpilah. Sudah pasti aku yang lebih hebat."

"Berhentilah. Cepat cari para genova. Aku sudah tak tahan." Kris akhirnya angkat bicara. Dirinya sudah sangat ingin merasakan lubang surga seorang genova sekarang. Jadi tak ada waktu untuknya mendengar ocehan para anak buah bodoh itu.

"Tapi kita belum menemukan Chanyeol. Dimana kita harus-"

"nggahhh.." samar-samar suara desahan kembali terdengar.

"Oh ya ampun. Apa Sehun kembali melakukan ritual? Tak tahukah dia bahwa dia akan terkena hukuman dari dewa?" cerocos Chen khawatir. Kai dan Suho hanya melotot ke satu arah.

"Ku pikir itu bukan Sehun." balas Kai pada Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dan kita tak perlu mencari Chanyeol." sambung Suho. Kris dan Chen mengikuti pandangan mereka. Dan benar saja, disudut taman yang agak gelap, dua orang bergumul panas melakukan ritual malam miner. Dari bentuk tubuh dan warna rambut, mereka yakin itu Chanyeol. Memunggungi mereka, berada diatas seseorang -yang mereka yakin adalah Baekhyun- sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Sudah atau belum siap, Tao akan kujadikan genova malam ini. " kata Kris kemudian pergi menuju ke ruangan para genova. Libidonya sudah berada dipuncaknya sekarang. Chen dan lainnya pun mengekori dari belakang.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hingga berakhir seperti tadi, jawabannya mudah. Karena Chanyeol juga melihat ritual Sehun dan Luhan. Dan untungnya Baekhyun yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya, langsung diajak ke ujung taman yang gelap itu lalu terjadilah ritual Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

#_flashback_

Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka pintu ruangan kemudian terdengar rintihan dari dalam. Dengan rasa penasaran, Chanyeol membuka pintu itu tanpa menimbulkan suara lalu mencari asal suara tersebut. Sialnya yang ditemukannya adalah pemandangan Sehun sedang menikmati dada seseorang yang kalau dia tidak salah mengingat namanya Luhan, sementara pemiliknya mendesah pasrah. Tak kuat, Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dipikirannya kini terbayang dirinya dan Baekhyun melakukan ritual mereka sama dengan yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan tadi.

"Chanyeol?" sebuah suara tak asing tertangkap pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku mengikutimu." jawab Chanyeol polos memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Kau gila. Dan.." Baekhyun mengamati pergerakan Chanyeol. "terangsang?" Chanyeol kembali memamerkan giginya, mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Suara desahan kembali terdengar dari dalam ruangan, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membeku ditempat. Baekhyun inisiatif menarik Chanyeol pergi.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Bekerja." jawab Baekhyun mengedipkan mata.

#flashback off

Dan disinilah mereka, ditempat gelap ujung taman para Dewa mereka melakukan ritual. Sungguh berani.

"nngghh.. pelan..bodoh" desah Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih lembut. Baekhyun tidak mengira dibalik kebodohan Chanyeol, pohon berjalan itu sangat bergairah dalam melakukan ritual. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Mereka bermain tanpa pemanasan, dan Baekhyun sudah dua kali klimaks. Sementara Chanyeol tampak masih semangat menyodok lubangnya.

"Lebih nikmat seperti ini, baek.. ahh" balas Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun terguncang-guncang mengikuti pergerakan dari Chanyeol. Siapa yang mengira dibalik tubuh seekor kelinci terdapat tenaga seperti kuda liar. 'Tenaganya bahkan melebihi kuda liar'.

"ahh.. sudah.. sud- hiyaaahh ahh disana.. " ucapan memohon untuk berhenti dari Baekhyun, terganti dengan memohon untuk disetubuhi lebih dalam saat Chanyeol menumbuk telak prostatnya. Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya. Digenggamnya benda milik Baekhyun lalu memompanya cepat.

Anggap Chanyeol bodoh, namun dirinya cukup pintar untuk membuat para genova berkata 'Aku ingin menjadi genova tunggal seorang Calixto Chanyeol'. Membuktikan bagaimana hebatnya dia membuat para genova menikmati setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya pada saat ritual.

"Aku akan klimaks lagi.. ngh" Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk berciuman panas. Menyalurkan kenikmatan membara dari keduanya.

CROT

Masing-masing menyemburkan cairan mereka hampir dalam waktu bersamaan. Baekhyun disekitar perutnya juga Chanyeol. Chanyeol diarea rahim Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman panas mereka dan ambruk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Fuuh.. hahaha" Chanyeol menhembuskan nafasnya dan tertawa. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ya. Aku membayangkan cara berjalanmu" ungkapnya polos.

"Oh soal yang tadi. Apa kau berencana ingin membunuhku?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Membatasi pergerakan ditubuhnya yang remuk.

"Tidak. Malah aku sedang berbaik hati. Jika tidak, aku bisa saja menahan klimaksku menanti hingga klimaksmu yang kelima." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau lakukan itu, dan aku tak akan pernah mau lagi menjadi genovamu." ancam Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol -sok- tajam.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda."

Terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Menikmati dinginnya malam dan kehangatan dari tubuh pasangan. Menatap ke arah langit dimana bintang-bintang dan beberapa planet tampak kasat mata.

"Indah." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Lebih indah dirimu." Baekhyun sedikit merona. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memandang langit.

"Aku tak seindah itu."

"Tentu kau lebih indah."

"Kau sudah buta." ucapan sarkastik dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku bahagia. Itu sudah cukup." kata Chanyeol mantap mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Mulai menempelkan bibir keduanya. Ciuman lembut tanpa tuntutan ataupun gairah. Hanya cinta dan kehangatan. Cukup lama, lalu Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ayo masuk. Kita akan ketahuan bila berlama-lama disini." ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol merapikan bajunya -yang memang tidak dilepasnya- dan membantu Baekhyun memakai bajunya. Dan mungkin juga akan membantu Baekhyun berjalan.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi menuju ruangan para genova. Saat menaiki tangga, mereka bertemu dengan dua saint yang mengantar Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

"Hei, kau yang kuantarkan tadi bukan?" tanya salah satu saint. Baekhyun membeku ditempat, sedangkan Chanyeol mencoba mengusir kepanikannya.

"Hm, iya. Aku teman male pregnant yang kau bilang cantik itu." Chanyeol yang asal bicara dikeadaan apapun, menguntungkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini. Para saint yang tadinya nampak curiga, berganti memikirkan Kris sekarang.

"Ah iya. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya saint itu lagi.

"Dia... sedang... jalan-jalan." Baekhyun kali ini merutuki Chanyeol. Mana ada orang yang jalan-jalan tengah malam seperti ini.

"Hei. Temanmu yang ini manis juga." ujar saint yang satunya mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol spontan menghalanginya. Hampir saja berbuat lebih jika Baekhyun tidak menahannya dari belakang.

"Aku Baekhyun. Aku teman mereka. Kulihat tadi dia tersesaat, makanya ku ajak dia ke tempatku. Tidak masalah kan?" jelas Baekhyun lancar. Tidak takut sedikitpun terhadap tatapan lapar dari saint itu. Yang ditakutinya adalah jika Chanyeol lepas kendali lalu membunuh dua saint itu.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah manis." jawab saint yang coba mendekati Baekhyun. Tak lupa mengedipkan matanya, membuat Chanyeol mengepal erat. Kemudian dua saint itu pergi menjauh.

"Oh ya salam dariku untuk teman cantikmu." teriak saint dari jauh. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sebelum dia sadar prajurit disebelahnya sudah ingin meledak.

"Tak apa. Mereka hanya menggodaku. Kau tak perlu marah begitu." bujuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak berkata apapun melainkan menarik tangan Baekhyun segera menuju ruangan mereka.

Sesampainya didalam ruangan, Chanyeol langsung menyandarkan Baekhyun ke dinding. "Catat ini Baekhyun. Kau milikku sekarang. Dan aku tak suka milikku diganggu oleh orang lain." ucapnya tegas dengan tatapan menahan marah.

Baekhyun agak tersigap. Namun secepat mungkin menyingkirkan ketakutannya dan berkata. "Aku memang milikmu. Setidaknya untuk malam ini." ucapnya santai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." balas Chanyeol tersenyum miring, lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium Baekhyun. Mereka berciuman dalam, semakin lama semakin memanas. Hingga sebuah suara yang keluar membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Ahh...Chen" Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya salah? Dia kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau salah memanggil namaku." instruksi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." ucap Baekhyun membela diri. Keduanya bingung, jika suara itu bukan berasal dari Baekhyun, lalu dari siapa?

"Ahh.." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Keduanya spontan menghadap kearah tempat tidur. Rupanya mereka berdua terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai melupakan keadaan disekitar mereka.

"Xi-Xiumin hyung" kata Baekhyun tergagap. Terlalu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tempat tidur Xiumin bergoyang teratur seirama dengan gerakan dua insan yang sedang melakukan ritual diatasnya. Jangan menanyakan perihal bagaimana Xiumin dan Chen bisa berakhir seperti ini. Panjang bila diceritakan bagaimana sulitnya Chen membujuk Xiumin agar mau melakukan ritual dengannya.

Lain lagi dengan cerita Suho yang mati-matian menahan amukan Lay karena melihat Kris yang langsung menerjang si polos Tao. Seperti kata Kris tadi, dirinya tak akan peduli pada keadaan Tao yang sudah siap menjadi genova atau belum. Alhasil, sesampainya di ruangan itu, Kris langsung mencari Tao lalu menciumnya dalam. Lay yang berada tak jauh dari Tao bergegas ingin menjauhkan Tao dari Kris. Yah setidaknya sebelum gerakannya ditahan oleh Suho. Bukannya Suho membela Kris. Hanya saja, Lay lah yang dikhawatirkannya. Dia sangat tahu, pemimpin mereka itu, bila sudah dikuasai nafsu, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi jalannya.

Dan Chen, sementara Suho sibuk menahan Lay, dia sibuk menggoda Xiumin yang tak berefek sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya dia berpura-pura bahwa miliknya sangat sakit jika tidak segera merasuki lubang genova. Beriming-iming dirinya akan mati jika tak segera diobati. Xiumin yang polos segera saja mengiyakan permintaannya. Dia tak ingin menjadi tersangka jika Chen sampai mati, pikirnya.

Jangan lupakan Kris dan Tao yang sudah asik menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Sementara Suho akhirnya mencium Lay yang membuat Lay menghentikan semua pemberontakannya dan hanyut dalam sentuhan Suho. Masing-masing dari para genova itu kemudian tenggelam dalam nikmat ritual mereka sambil meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing pula.

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih membeku membelalakan matanya melihat Xiumin yang berada dibawah Chen. Nampak pasrah kaki yang dilingkarkan dipinggang Chen, dan tangan yang memegang pundak Chen.

"Baek..hyun ahh" mendengar panggilan Xiumin, Baekhyun kemudian mendekat. Belum sampai, Baekhyun mendengar desahan lagi. Tapi kali ini dari arah belakang.

"Baek.. NGAHH" panggil -atau bisa juga disebut erang desahan- seseorang yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah Lay. Baekhyun menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Lay telah ditunggangi seseorang sama seperti Xiumin. Hanya saja dengan posisi kaki Lay dibahu pemuda diatasnya. Baekhyun beralih mendekat ke arah Lay.

"Hyung, kau.. Dimana Tao?!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya seru Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan adik kecil mereka. Lay tak menjawab hanya menengadah kesamping kirinya. Baekhyun mengikuti arahnya dan mendapati Tao duduk diatas seseorang sambil menaikturunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Tao.." panggil Baekhyun membuat Tao melirik, tapi tidak menghentikan aksinya.

"Baek Hyung.. ini enak..akhh.. disana..ngh" ceracau Tao tak jelas. Rupanya adik kecil mereka itu sudah dibutakan kenikmatan. Seseorang yang berada dibawahnya

"Tao.." belum Baekhyun melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan polosnya, seolah tak melihat Baekhyun sudah panik setengah mati melihat adiknya melakukan ritual. Baekhyun tahu betul, Tao belum siap dijadikan genova malam ini. Menunggu beberapa perang lagi hingga siap dijadikan genova. Bukan hal yang terlarang, hanya saja seorang genova yang melakukan ritual sebelum dia siap, tidak akan bisa mempunyai keturunan seumur hidupnya. Suatu zat dalam tubuhnya yang berfungsi sebagai penghasil keturunan, telah mati. Tapi sayangnya, seorang Kris tak bisa menunggu beberapa perang kemudian untuk menuntaskan hasratnya malam ini.

"Sebodoh itukah kau? Tentu saja aku akan menarik adikku dari orang itu." suara Baekhyun meninggi melihatt Chanyeol yang acuh tak acuh.

"Tak ada gunanya. Lagipula kau lihat sendiri dia sedang dalam proses ritual sekarang. Mencegahnya pun sudah terlambat." balas Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun terdiam mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Benar juga, dicegah pun Tao sudah terlanjur melakukan ritual.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya miliknya sudah kembali mengacung mendengar desahan erotis dari para genova di ruangan itu. Memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menggesek-gesekkan tubuh bagian selatannya ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Daripada kau memikirkan adikmu, bagaimana kalau kau melayaniku?" bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Tunggu sebentar, apa yang dia katakan? Melayani? Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Kau gila? Kita hanya bisa melakukannya satu kali! ngh.." Baekhyun mendesah diakhir kalimatnya saat Chanyeol dengan lihai menjilati tengkuknya yang sensitif.

"Oh ayolah tidak akan sampai inti. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Ritual mereka adalah proses penyatuan tubuh kedua insan. Jika tidak sampai ke bagian itu, namanya bukan ritual bukan? Apakah boleh?

"Ngh.." Chanyeol yang kesal,menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya lalu menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Desahan ruangan itu pun bertambah satu suara lagi.

.

Kris pov

Sungguh luar biasa. Dia luar biasa. Lihatlah tubuhnya itu terguncang-guncang menduduki tubuhku. Ya, itu Tao. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, akan kujadikan dia genovaku malam ini. Memang, sebelumnya salah satu hyungnya tampak marah besar ketika diriku langsung menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Untunglah Suho mengerti dan berinisiatif menahannya. Salahkan nafsuku yang tak bisa kucegat.

"Kris.. ahhh" desahnya lagi. Indah sekali suaranya saaat mendesahkan namaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. Kuraih pinggangnya lalu bantu menaikturunkan tubuhnya diatasku. Tao, seingatku kau tak seindah ini saat pertama kita bertemu.

"Baek...NGAHHH" suara seseorang membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kesamping. Sial, itu desahan hyung Tao yang ingin mencabikku tadi. Oh, jadi kau menahannya karena kau ingin dilayani olehnya? Cara yang unik Suho.

"Hyung, kau.. Dimana Tao?!" tanya seseorang lagi. Aku tak tahu pasti, namun dapat kulihat Chanyeol berdiri didekat pintu. Pasti genova itu adalah genova yang Chanyeol nikmati saat diujung taman. Ternyata dia sudah selesai melakukan ritual rupanya.

"Baek Hyung.. ini enak..akhh.. disana..ngh" kini Tao yang berbicara. Semakin cepat gerakan naik turunnya menimbulkan sensasi aneh terhadapku pula. 'Sungguh sempit dan nikmat'

Aku bangkit mendudukan diri, sambil terus membantunya memompa pinggangnya. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung menyambar bibirku, melumatnya penuh nafsu. Masing-masing kami sudah dekat dengan klimaks. Keringat membanjiri tubuh kami yang tak terbalut apapun. Proses ritual memang dapat mengalahkan dinginnya malam.

"Nngaahhh" tak lama desahan Tao meninggi dan gerakannya pun meliar. Kris tahu Tao sudah dekat dengan klimaks. Begitu juga dirinya. Ia makin mempercepat gerakan pinggul Tao, sesekali pinggulnya juga ikut terangkat.

"nghh KRISSS" Tao sedikit berteriak diikuti Kris yang melenguh panjang mengakhir ritual mereka. Wajah dan dada Kris kini penuh dengan cairan putih milik Tao. Sementara cairan Kris memenuhi lubang Tao.

Tao ambruk di dada Kris. Sempat menjilati cairannya diwajah pasangan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Mimpi indah Tao." bisik Kris mengusap punggung halus Tao lalu menarik kain lewat kakinya untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

.

Sooman sedang merenung memandang langit nan indah lewat terasnya. Merenung tentang keputusan yang sudah diambilnya. Dia mendengar langkah orang mendekat dan benar saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apakah keputusan ku sudah benar?" gumam Sooman pada dirinya sendiri. Minri, wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tuan nya sekaligus suaminya itu.

"Apapun keputusan mu pasti sudah benar. Dan jika nanti itu salah, aku akan selalu mendampingimu." tutur wanita itu lembut dan bijaksana. Sooman tersenyum dalam diam.

Tentu, keputusannya sudah benar. Dia raja para dewa, dan dewa sepertinya tak pernah salah. Dengan kemampuannya melihat masa depan, dia sangat tahu ini adalah keputusan terbaik.

* * *

TBC

NCnya kurang hot? Gue tahu, karna gue tidak berencana membuat nc yang hot. Mau fokusin sama fantasynya bukan romancenya ^^ Maaf /bow/

Untuk mengernyit/menyerngit, thanks yah udah pada jawab ^^ itu ada di chapter ini, ngga tahu udah ke ganti apa belum, ngga periksa lagi soalnya ._.v

Q : Kenapa lay lebih tua dari Luhan?

A : Soalnya Luhan kan di buat polos. Agak nonsense kalo dia yang jadi paling tua, sementara dicerita dia sangat inocent kayak Tao :)

Q : Kibum SJ / SHinee?

A : Kibum Shinee.

Q : Key bakal hancurin dunia?

A : Penjelasannya gue buat bertahap kok. Setiap chapter pasti ada penjelasan lebih lanjut. Memastikan kalo para readers harus baca dari chapter 1 tanpa skip :)

Q : Ide dari mana?

A : Dari novel. Pas lagi baca novel fantasy. Keinginan buat fanfic fantasy exo pun muncul ~ :3

Q : Luhan genova baru?

A : Relatif antara iya dan tidak. Tidak, Dia jadi genova udah lama, yang pertama nyentuh dia itu si Key, cuman gagal. Nah, kan genova itu dipilih oleh para army, jadi si Luhan ini jarang ke pilih. Cuman author ngga ceritain sih kenapa dia jarang ke pilih. Iya, dia terbilang baru dalam pengalaman. :)

Q : Mereka dikirim ke bumi? Terus punya kekuatan?

A : Yap. Di prolog ini akan diceritakan gimana cikal bakal/? mereka di lempar ke bumi. Seterusnya bakal di ceritain kehidupan mereka di bumi ^^

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**junia angel, Ami Yuzu, taozics, Yo Yong, Dazelle Saputri, KaisooLovers, vephoenix, Laibel, aaaa**


End file.
